


Fate

by MakerofDreams



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, If your reading this you know you want to know if it's great sex or not, Incest, Just read the first few lines to see if your interested, Seriously Just Read It, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakerofDreams/pseuds/MakerofDreams
Summary: You can't escape Fate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So as you all know I own nothing. I don't own the show or the characters and I'm making no money from this! I have a good idea for a next chapter, if you guys like this one that is. Let me know either way!

Fate....it was something that both of them were never meant to escape.

Daenerys felt the huge orgasm about to consume her body, as her teeth dug in to his shoulder – as his arms wrapped her body tightly around his.

No clothes had even been removed, too angry at her to even stop himself from taking her in the moment and rather roughly against the wall in her chambers. Doing what they had both fought tooth and nail from the moment they had met.

The slow agonizing way he pulled out of her, his fast gruff gasping breaths showing how he barely was controlling himself, followed by the slamming of his cock back into her passage. The way his excitement made him gasp and grunt as he continued to try to push himself deeper- his one thrust never seeming to end.

Daenerys hadn’t realized that it was also her scream into his flesh, along with her own panting that drove him to push into her as far as he could.

The first thrust of his cock inside her, had made her eyes roll back into her head, her hands diving into trousers to dig her fingernails into the straining flexing muscles of his ass.

Her legs had almost crushed him into her.

And still it felt like an endless thrust, his whole body surging up as it kept her pinned to the wall behind her.

Both of them trembling and gasping with anger, need, and even shame.

But when his next thrust came Daenerys felt the overwhelming rightness of him being with her like this. As if her body had been waiting for his cock to be inside her for her entire lifetime. The way he had growled, grunted and panted as he continued to push up into her, not relaxing in the slightest had stunned her and aroused her to no end. So very different from any previous lover.

Her own body pulling him as deep inside as he could go, mirroring his own desire.

When he had pulled out slowly and kept her hips pinned tightly to the wall she felt how his fingers were surely leaving bruises on her skin, indignation and anger would have normally filled her being, but it only aroused her more to know he was causing them. When she felt him trembling with restraint she looked down and the sight of his erection glistening with her arousal with the angry red tip caught her sight, her arousal hiked higher at just the sight of it and her body answered with trembling of her own.

It was as though he was trying to stop himself from reentering her, fighting what they both wanted. 

And that she couldn’t stand the thought of. 

Him leaving her like this. Needing him to tup her as urgently in that moment than it was to even breathe. And she would have screamed at him, threatened him if he had not surged up into her once more, her anger dissipating the second he was back inside her.

At his third thrust her head tossed back as he once more continued to surge up into her, hitting a spot no man had ever hit before. The euphoria she felt in that moment flooding her system. The way his back muscles flexed and bulged as he held her and his entire body trembled trying to keep himself up insider her as far as he could go, always pushing up to reach deeper. 

What she didn’t realize was that she had been doing the same since the moment he touched her, letting him sink into her passage and trembling with the actions that she was allowing. She had never lost herself in a man before.

He had been the one to snap. Taking her in a moment of pure anger, not being able to stop himself any longer. A second before hateful and spiteful words had left both their lips, and the next his mouth was on hers. Tongue’s dueled in a far more primal way then seconds before. Teeth nipped and pulled on lips as if wanting to consume the other.

Her only saving grace at the moment was that she had ordered her guards out as they had begun to fight, not wanting others to hear.

She had done it to save face. To not allow anyone to hear her scream like a woman scorned. Especially with him.

The patient, kind, and sullen man had given way to a fierce angry wild one.

The fourth thrust had been followed by his head suddenly tilting up and shoving his tongue back into her mouth and Daenerys couldn’t stop herself from moaning as he ravished her mouth with his once more. Tasting him again after craving it in the recesses of her mind for soo long was beyond thrilling, barely able to contain her want for him. Craving him from the moment her eyes had met him, only making her actions more desperate now after all that time. 

The fifth thrust hit that one spot once more, causing her to break her mouth away from his and groan, trying to stop the sound by biting her lips at the incredible feel of him, even as his mouth found her throat and licked and sucked a spot that sent even more thrills down her back.

The sixth thrust she found herself biting into his shoulder as she felt her orgasm already seconds away. Overwhelmed at every sensation he was making her feel.

And with the final thrust, both clenched against the other. Eyes closed tightly and their breaths ceased as the biggest orgasm either had ever experienced overtook them both.

Daenerys felt like a bolt of lightning had coursed through her body. She felt like even if she wanted to move at the moment she couldn’t.

Both of them were gasping and panting.

Finally after several seconds of the orgasm still lingering in her system, Daenerys turned her head and immediately dove back into his mouth to taste him again. Her hands caressing his face and her fingers raking through his hair as he held her still. His tongue lashing with hers desperately as her body continued to pull on the softening member inside her. Their heads twisting and finding the other’s as the need to touch and be touched by the other still sang in their veins.

Slowly, because of need of breath he began to pull away from her lips. Their eyes met and Daenerys could see the confusion and horror in his eyes.

Instantly she wanted to comfort him, to tell him it was alright.

“Jon…”

But before she could say anything else he lifted her up and both immediately hissed and closed their eyes as his flesh pulled out of her body. She could feel his seed begin to drip from her making her squeeze her eyes closed as a bolt of desire passed down her spine once more.

Jon breathed heavily as his muscles strained as he brought her down so that her legs that had seconds before been around his body stood on their own. The gown she had been wearing hiding the evidence of their coupling. He leaned his forehead against hers as both tried to calm themselves.

Daenerys placed her hand over his heart, feeling just how it matched hers in speed.

When she opened her eyes again and saw the soft brown grey of his once more, she knew that he was trying to understand why it had happened…but the sound of a door opening caused the two to jump away from the other.

Caught…it was the feeling they both felt, but when Daenerys heard the call of ‘my queen’ she knew it was Missandei. Looking at Jon she found him trying to place his member away, and she quickly moved to help him and both moved in synchrony to hide him away from others eyes.

Hearing footsteps come closer Daenerys couldn’t help but run her hand over the now encased manhood one last time, looking at where it had hung not seconds before with want of It once more coursing through her body, and quickly moved away to stop Missendei from seeing Jon still trying to compose himself.

“Is everything alright my Queen? The guards said you sent them away yelling. You never yell at them my queen…this worried me.”

Daenerys felt shame quickly seep into her. Not just for yelling at the guards, but because Missendei was one of the few people that she actually trusted and called friend. 

Daenerys shook her head to regain composure when Jon’s deep voice answered for her.

“I am sorry Missandei…it’s my fault the Queen was angry. Give my apologies to the guards.” And Jon walked passed Daenerys and Missendei without so much as looking at either of them.

Daenerys couldn’t let him leave like this. And before her mind could tell her not to she called out to him.

Jon immediately stopped and kept his back to them, fighting himself to look at her once more.

Missandei looked between her Queen and the King of the North. Both were acting quite peculiar at the moment – especially with the way the Queen stayed quiet after calling after him. It shocked Missandei how the Queen slowly walked over to his retreating form and touched his back.

“I wish you to stay Jon. It will not take me long to speak with Missandei.”

“I need to return to my brother my Queen.” Jon’s response came, respectful in tone if not for the ‘my Queen’ leaving his lips.

Jon had immediately showed her respect when she had first met him, especially since he was seeking help for the fight north of the wall. Always having used her title and had kept himself beyond professional with her at all times, even when angered. Oddly he had never seemed cold until this moment.

Slowly and feeling beyond desperate to keep him with her, she removed her hand from his back, knowing there was nothing she could say at the moment to fix the situation.

Without another word he left the room, and all she could do was watch him leave.


	2. One Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't escape Fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I kind was able to make a story out of this thing. The bottom half is where stuff get's good. Just so you deviants know! ; )

Daenerys’ eyes had continuously drifted over to look at Jon as they ate. Jon sat with his siblings a short way down from her.

Every time her eyes traveled to him, she knew that he had not once looked at her.

Daenerys had always been confident of herself, of who she was, and her actions. Until Jon came into her life.

Instantly she had felt the pull towards him.

The stoic, well mannered loved King of the North had immediately intrigued and caught her attention when he had come asking for her help. Not that she had showed it. Well she had thought she hadn’t at the very least.

Even from across the room as she sat on her thrown, trying to look disinterested as possible at his presence, she had instantly felt the connection to him.

He had reminded her of Drogo at first, but as time had passed he had managed to do something that no other man had tried to do.

He made her laugh.

As dire as the situation had been, he had made her laugh.

The sound of her laughter even causing Tyrion and Missendei to look at her oddly. Missendei had smiled at the sound and given her a look that said she was happy for her.

The small smirk Jon had given her that slowly had turned into a smile had made her breathe catch at the sight.

She had felt like a girl who could not control herself.

Because that is what she had felt with Jon…like a girl.

Something that she truly never remembered feeling. And she had pushed down the feeling as she realized she had no time for such things with the war she was waging.

And as the war raged between the White Walkers in the North and Cercei’s reign was crumbling, time passed and the connection she felt for him had only grown.

What she had grown to feel for Jon had expanded. Watching and listening to how he led, how his morals and heart for the people mirrored her own. How sweet he was with children and his direwolf Ghost.

 

Even now as she stole glances towards him she knew that she couldn’t walk away or pretend she didn’t feel the way she did.

Because she did feel. She felt for the first time in so long…it scared her.

Daario had been a distraction, something to pass the time. Though attracted to him she had felt nothing for him.

With Jon…she felt something in her she thought long dead the second she saw him.

Jon’s eyes had not strayed from his meal, even with his brother spoke with him, obviously trying to get him to open up about what was plaguing his mind.

Jon’s cup was constantly being filled with wine, obviously trying to drink himself into an oblivion.

“Did something happen that I should know about?”

Daenerys turned and looked at the furrowed brow of her Hand.

Tyrion was way too observant for his own good.

“Nothing that should concern you.” Daenerys’ eyes told Tyrion not to press the issue, so he just gave a slight nod and continued to bring his wine to his lips.

Tyrion of course knew better. Jon was gulping down more wine than even he had drank all day. Unfortunate for Jon, Tyrion knew the man had never truly drunk himself to illness – which Tyrion knew he was doing at the very moment.

“Jon…please tell me what’s wrong?!” Bran said as Arya and he tried to make Jon stop drinking.

After all Arya had done and experienced she remained for the last of her siblings. And from the look on Jon’s face at the moment, she knew she had chosen wisely.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about me.” Jon’s voice was made rougher from the amount of wine he was drinking, and the words had done nothing.

Arya began suspecting it had something to do with Daenerys with the way she continually kept looking at Jon out of the corner of her eyes.

 

Daenerys knew he loved his siblings, they were everything to him, and even after betrayals and secrets kept…Jon had never stopped loving them as his siblings.

It was one of the many reasons she loved him. And that was the true problem.

She didn’t just crave Jon.

She had fallen in love with him.

And the sight of him pained for having done something that she had wanted pained her heart.

Jon was truly a good man. Kind. Witty. Strong. Compassionate.

Daenerys knew she would never find another man like him. She had been falling in love with out knowing it for quite some time.

So why did she feel guilt? What did she feel shame for?

Daenerys felt her heart constrict with the memory of the dream that made her realize Jon could never really be hers.

A dream of a little white haired boy with Jon’s eyes. A beautiful smile and beautiful laughter springing from his mouth as Jon tossed the boy up and down in the air.

The feeling of being whole squashed when her eyes had opened in the dark chamber she slept in. Waking up alone and hurt that she would never be able to give him what she had seen.

She would never be able to bare a child for Jon. She had cried herself back to sleep that night.

Daenerys would give up every title she held, give up the iron throne and all the power she held, even with all of the love she held for her dragon children…she would give them up in a heart beat if should could bare Jon’s children.

That was her shame. That was the guilt she felt. For as much as she loved Jon, she knew she could never give him what he deserved.

A family of his own.

For all her beauty and all her loyal followers, Daenerys knew she was barely a woman now. After the many times she had shared a bed with Daario she knew her womb truly would never conceive again. 

Anger filled her at the thought that with all that she had, she couldn’t have the one thing in the world she wanted more than anything. A child with brown eyes and fair hair.

On those days she would pamper her dragons all the more.

Glancing once more at Jon she knew her love for him was not enough for Jon. 

He deserved more.

By the end of the night Jon had drank himself drunk. Arya had needed help dragging him back to one of the chambers to have him sleep off his drink. It had been the second time Daenerys had ever seen him out of control of himself. The first had led him to the second.

Daenerys had accepted the apologies on his behalf from his brother, but something about the way he had looked at her had made her feel as though he may have known what had caused his brother to drink himself to passing out.

Daenerys had waited until all had gone to bed before she made her way to Jon’s room.

When she instructed her guards to clear the hall, she knew she was secretly wishing that what had happened once would happen again.

But when she saw him in his underclothes completely oblivious to her presence and looking so peaceful, she knew she wouldn’t try to seduce him that night.

Still she couldn’t leave him. The instinct to stay with him was too strong. With just a second of hesitation she made her way over to the bed and stared down at him.

Minutes passed before she slowly lowered herself down onto the bed and reached over and carefully moved a curl off his face.

The hand that sudden grabbed her and yanked her towards him made her heart jump and her breathe catch, especially when her eyes found his wide open with confusion clearly written in their depths, and then she saw recognition appear in them.

It felt as if he realized he was holding her too tightly and loosened his grip, but pulled her closer to him, and Daenerys closed her eyes and let out a breath as her forehead touched his. 

“I’m sorry.” Jon gruff voice came.

Daenerys opened her eyes to Jon’s who were centimeters from hers, confused at the apology, but unwilling to move back from him.

“I shouldn’t have pushed myself on you.” Jon said looking down and away from her piercing eyes.

Daenerys felt anger stir in her belly at first at the idea that Jon thought he had pushed himself on to her, but the second was a bubble of laughter that she tried to control but failed as Jon looked up at her with anger flashing in his eyes. Knowing him as she did now she knew to stop his feeling of indignation quick or she would truly not be able to talk to him for weeks to come. He was a proud man after all.

“Jon…do you think if I had not wanted you, that I would not have called my guards? I…I wanted,” he smile faded as she looked at him in earnest, “I wanted you as much as you wanted me.”

Jon shook his head slightly, “No. I couldn’t have stopped myself even if I had wanted to. What you said…” Jon stopped and his jaw clenched slightly and a slight flush to his cheeks that if she had not been so close she would have never seen.

Daenerys tried to remember what she said when the words came back to her.

“That you know nothing?” Daenerys saw his eyes jump back to hers with a little fear and desire shine in them.

“Aye.”

“And that made you so angry you…”

“No.” Jon stopped her immediately, then slowly swallowed down the lump in his throat as he looked down in shame and then up into her eyes once more.

“The only woman I’ve ever loved said those words to me, and to hear you say them…it…” Jon couldn’t continue speaking as his pain at speaking of this subject had led him to drink as much as he had. But no amount of drink helps a heart heal.

Daenerys felt the jealousy consume her as Jon spoke of another, but noticed immediately the pain in his eyes. 

“I was angry at you for saying those words. For…for making me feel like she had. And I crossed a line…” Jon’s mouth formed a grimace as he once more looked away from her, this time trying to pull away from her.

But Daenerys held him to where he was, making him look her in her eyes as intensely as before.

“You did not rape me Jon. Believe me when I say that what I felt with you is not how a woman feels when raped.” Daenerys tried to ease his conscious, but something happened that she did not expect at her words.

He tensed.

When his eyes seemed to darken with anger she tried to understand why he would be angry at her for telling him he had not disgraced himself or sullied his virtues, when his next words made her own insides freeze.

“And how would you know what a woman whose been raped feels?”

Daenerys had hoped the stories of her marriage to her Kahl had reached Jon’s ears and she could leave certain things unspoken.

But the way the anger was rising in his eyes Daenerys knew that Jon knew nothing of the stories of her and how she came to rule over the Dothraki.

“Did a man rape you?” Jon’s hold on her suddenly tightened as his voice became laced with anger.

Daenerys relaxed in his hold, slowly taking the hand he was holding and placed it on his right cheek.

“It was a very long time ago. It is the way of the Dothraki.” Daenerys caressed his face, trying to ease his sudden anger. A little surge of happiness that he cared for her enough to be angered traveled through her body, as reveled in the feel of his face. There was no want to assert that she did not need protecting from a man. Jon wasn’t the type to even suggest such a thing. Especially since Arya had showed her the blade that Jon had crafted for her. Daenerys knew then that Jon did not like meek women.

He had empowered his sister to go her own way, and Dany had felt herself smiling and looking at Jon differently that day. As well as an odd kinship with Arya. If anything she felt as though Arya was too much like her to not admire the woman Jon’s little sister had become.

“And you didn’t kill him?” Jon’s voice was still angry when he asked, but the flash of pain in her eyes made him realize that he had said something wrong.

“I…I grew to love him…he….grew to love me too.” Daenerys tried to keep her voice even, having forgotten how hard she had tried to put the events behind her of her first time with Drogo, as she had learned and made herself his moon and stars.

“I hated him at first. Thought he was my enemy…but when I actually began to know him…I…I fell in love with him.” Daenerys said as she remembered.

“Aye. She was the same for me. I was suppose to kill her…but I couldn’t. Ended up falling in love with her instead.” Jon said as he looked down once more.

It was then that Daenerys realized this was the most she had ever heard Jon talk at all.

Daenerys noticed the hazy look to his eyes was from sleep and wine.

“This is the most you’ve ever said to me that didn’t involve the war.” Daenerys said with a smirk on her lips even though he had just told her he had loved another, amused at the way his lips twerked up in a smirk.

“Aye. I’m drunk.” Both of them then giggled like children at his admission.

But then Jon’s face sobered once more and Daenerys realized just how much she enjoyed his smile. “Did I hurt you as he did?”

The insecurity in his voice made her look up into scared eyes and felt horrible and sad that that might be the cause of why he had drunk himself to a stupor that night. That he had thought he had hurt her.

Daenerys lowered her body fully onto Jon’s and used the hand that had been holding her up to cup the other side of his face. “Jon…you didn’t hurt me. You did nothing that I did not want you to do. Nothing that I had not been wanting since the moment you stood before me as King of the North. A man who had such honor that even when faced with a dragon he did not kneel or swore fealty to me, but pleaded for the lives of all of Westeros. You are the first man to seek my help for the sake of others and not for his own personal gain. Your people chose you for a reason Jon. You truly are a good man…and are worthy to be their King.”

“I do not want it.” Jon admitted with a slight slur as Daenerys stared directly into his eyes. “I never thought I could hold such a title, and now they look to me Dany…they look to me and they’ve placed their lives in my hands.”

Daenerys nodded slightly against him shocked that he had called her a nickname that only one man had used before and not the least bit saddened at how different it sounded on his lips. How she didn’t flinch from him when he said it. How right it felt for him to call her it.

Not mother of dragons, or breaker of chains…just Dany.

As if he had known her a lifetime.

It felt like she was meant to be with him, as if they’re lives were parallel and they would have never accomplished what they had – become who they had- if they would have been together.

She knew in that moment that she wanted Jon to be by her side for the rest of her life. No other man had ever made her feel this way. No man had ever made her care less for the Iron Throne and more for a round belly blooming with life than Jon.

Her entire life she had strived to reach her home land and take back what was rightfully hers, yet for the past months she had seen someone else sit on the iron throne in her dreams. The same man that at the moment was doubtful about ruling the North. This man that somehow she now coveted more than the Iron throne, more than revenge, more than her dragons which she thought no man could ever do.

The dream of a babe with her hair and his eyes came to the forefront of her mind, as if she could see him in flesh and blood.

“I want you.” Daenerys whispered, tilting her head and brushing her lips to his.

Jon’s eyes had closed at the feel of her lips pulling at his.

Daenerys tugged on his lips with her teeth and slowly licked her way into his mouth where Jon soon titled his head and reciprocated the act on her.

Daenerys moved her hips against him and stopped as she felt nothing hard where it should have been.

Jon opened his eyes and Daenerys felt foolish then. The look of disappointment on his face as he too realized what she had just found.

“I drank too much.”

Daenerys couldn’t help but laugh and kiss his pouting lips once more.

A fire had been lit low in her belly and she was not about to stop because the man she wanted had drank himself to impotency.

She would just have to wake the wolf up from slumber.

Slowly with a smirk at her own quip Daenerys kissed down his chest, and as Jon’s hands finally touched her arms she would have stopped to kiss his hands had she not known that he was trying to get her to stop.

But stop she would not.

Untying the laces that held his breeches Daenerys had stared up into Jon’s eyes the entire time she unlaced them.

Love comes from the eyes.

She knew It to be true now. Because just looking into his eyes she felt whole once more.

Without taking her eyes from his she slowly drew his member out.

Jon’s breathing began to get heavy as Daenerys looked at the limp member start to twitch slightly in her hand.

Daenerys looked down at the very impressive limp form of Jon Snow.

With a little crooked smile on her face, Daenerys realized she had never really had to do this before. Daario had serviced her and she had very little to do with arousing him. So as her lips wrapped themselves around the very tip of Jon’s prick and dragged her lips up to give it a kiss she found she loved how Jon’s whole body trembled and the way his member twitched for her.

As she did the action again she looked up to find Jon’s gaze hadn’t left her form, and the excitement of him watching her make him hard was more than just tempting. It was arousing.

Keeping her eyes locked with his she opened her mouth and let the hot wetness of her tongue swipe at the ridge underneath she saw his eyes roll back as his limp member began to twitch and grow, making her smile all the more as she pulled up and let it slightly pop out of her mouth.

Jon’s head that had been spinning began to send the thrilling surges of arousal through his body, informing it that it was not the moment to fall asleep as a woman was doing things that he had never thought would be done to him.

Especially by the woman who was currently doing those things.

Daenerys worked the head into her mouth over and over. Licking and sucking and soon using her hand to massage the rest of the now stiffening member.

As he grew in her hand Daenerys’ eyes had closed as she leaned over Jon preventing him from seeing what she was doing, as she pumped the ever stiffening cock up till he was straight with one hand and her tongue played with his tip in her mouth. Ravishing the tip of him until she taste a few drops of his essence.

The moan that travelled from her chest down his cock was answered by a thrust and a moan of Jon’s own as he tried to keep breathing. His drunken state all but gone as his need to be inside Daenerys grew by every second her tongue and mouth were on him.

It didn’t take as long as Daenerys expected for Jon’s hands to weave through her hair, but she was surprised at how he didn’t truly grab her hair as she had seen many of the Dothraki do as they coupled.

“Daenerys…st…st…stop…”

Daenerys tasted more drops of him as he tried to make her stop her assault, but another taste of him made her reluctant to stop, when Jon swiftly yanked her up and rolled them over.

Daenerys was hanging from Jon’s body, suspended a foot from the bed with Jon breathing as he did when he took her.

The arousal she felt doubled as he asked a question she thought had a most obvious answer.

“Can I take you?” Jon asked placing a kiss at her collar bone followed by a lick that touched a spot near the back of her neck that she had not known made her tremble with need.

“Please Jon.” The pleading was out of her mouth before she could stop herself, before her mind told her that she begged no man – ever.

Yet when Jon kept her in the position they were in and reached between them to move his member to her folds and slowly rub himself between her lips she forgave herself and tightened her hold onto Jon as she drove her need higher as he eased himself slowly into position.

Moving his hand that kept his cock nestled in the right spot he took her naked behind in his hand, noting that she had worn another dress, again not having time to remove their clothing and thrust into as he pushed her ass up to take him.

Daenerys mouth had latched onto Jon’s shoulder and screamed into him as she felt what she thought was true Valeryan steel.

Jon’s moan of excitement also making her shiver from her own need of him.

And then he continued to pull out and push her onto his cock, keeping her suspended and completely wrapped around him.

To say that Daenerys’ orgasm came out of nowhere would be a lie. But as Jon roughly joined them it triggered a release that caused her to thrust up with Jon’s assistance almost causing Jon to stumble with his thrusts and groan and cuss under his breathe as he tried to give her the release she needed.

Daenerys knew that Jon needed more to come and slowly moved her head to be able to kiss him as he laid them down on the bed.

Chest to chest they kissed wantonly, as Jon began to rock roughly into her once more.

Daenerys’ right hand held onto Jon’s hair as they kissed and her left on his right ass cheek, helping him to find to her delight that spot that he only seemed to be able to hit deep inside her.

But as minutes went by and Jon’s paced began to pick up Daenerys couldn’t stop the mewls and shrills coming from her lips, and the next thing she knew one of Jon’s hands cupped over her mouth and the other wrapped under her back and over her shoulder, yanking her down onto him.

Daenerys eyes rolled back as the second orgasm hit, even as Jon’s eyes squeezed shut trying to find his own release and still not being able to reach it.

The rutting became rougher and more desperate as both of them realized the wine had truly hindered Jon’s ability to release.

Daenerys felt Jon lift them from the bed, and Daenerys tried to keep him in her depths when Jon stood kissing her as much as he could before placing her hips at the edge of the bed.

Feeling her own need build again at the prospect of Jon fucking her in this position, she widened her legs and brought them flush with Jon’s sides as he put his weight into the thrust making both of them forget for one second to keep quiet as he hit that spot once more and caused them to groan and curse together.

Jon’s curly black plastered to the sides of his face as Daenerys’ hair went every which way on the mattress as Jon once more found Dany’s hand on his ass pushing him into her.

And now with how deep he was entering her he felt himself about to come.

Pulling his chest off of Daenerys he looked down and the sight of them coupling excited both but not as much as Jon as his head began to tilt back and Daenerys’ smile at the sight could have lit up the Long Night’s dark sky for a generation as Jon fought for his orgasm with grit teeth, a straining neck, and Daenerys’ own hands pulling him into her body.

And just as he was about to come a word came out of his mouth.

A word Daenerys never expected.

And it was all she had needed to reach her third orgasm.

“ñuhon.”

Daenerys slammed her mouth over Jon’s as the word reverberated through her body, heart, and mind.

Nodding frantically against Jon she knew there was no denying what she felt.

She was the word.

As Jon’s orgasm ebbed and the aftershock thrusts drained out of his body he could speak once more. And this time in the common tongue, the word sounded just as poetic as her mother tongue.

Especially the way Jon sighed them out and then kissed her and relaxed onto her body.

“Mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....what do you guys think? Does this thing need a third chapter?


	3. Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't escape Fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very little in smut in this one guys...more along the lines of what Jon's perspective.

Jon watched the Queen sleep in his arms.

She was more Queen than he was King, and yet she was here in his arms.

A few months ago he never would have placed himself in this position.

Before arriving there he had prepared himself to hold in his anger. He had been prepared to meet a girl who had enchanted men to follow her, and had found himself barely able to not bend his knee to her himself.

Pride had kept him from doing so. And something else he could not name. Or would not name.

Something deep in him had refused to kneel before anyone.

Staring at her now, it seemed incredible to him that he had thought her vicious and stubborn all those months ago. Tyrion had told him that he mustn’t judge her so quickly. That she protected others from monsters.

When she had consented to let him mine the dragon glass, he had hoped that she had believed him.

This tiny thing of a woman had made him feel not just insecure, but like a fool. He with barely a title of King, and her with titles that never seemed to end. It was a moment he would remember forever, the moment he realized that he had not really accomplished anything in the eyes of the Kingdom.

Yet here she was in his bed willingly, demandingly so. 

He was a lucky bastard.

Jon smirked at his own joke.

Daenerys shifted against him and let out a slight moan. Snuggling down back into his hold, Jon realize just how really beautiful she was.

Any man could see her beauty, but Jon had not let that deter him with his mission when he had first met her.

It seemed as though she realized her beauty had not cast it’s spell upon him; it had irked her. At least from what he could tell.

There was not a time where he did not tell himself to hold her for her word and merits, then her looks.

Jon’s brown grey eyes looked down at her closed eyes. Eyelashes and brows so perfect they framed her eyes as if the gods themselves had placed them hair by hair. Her white hair in contrast to his black. Her face smooth and tanned from the sun in Essos. Her mouth a perfect pout as she slept against his chest.

Jon felt fear grip him once more as he realized again what he was feeling for her.

There was no way he could live with losing her. Not with the possibility that Cersei was stlll alive and could try and kill her.

After everything that had happened to him, he knew that losing Daenerys would truly break him. 

He had seen the woman beyond the titles.

Kindness, scarred, beautiful souled woman that had fought against all odds to help those that none would.

Leaning down he rested his head against hers.

He knew she did not pray to the gods, but his father had raised him as such. There was nothing he had prayed more in the last few weeks than for her protection. 

That Tyrion would guide her through the coming months, knowing that he would soon need to face the threat that he had come there for.

“You snore a little when you’re really asleep.” Daenerys voice said softly startling Jon out of his thoughts.

A small smirk appeared on his lips as he saw the small smirk on hers.

“Did me not snoring wake you?” Saying the words just as quietly as he closed his eyes and allowed her scent to be memorized by his mind.

“No…” She shook her head against his and slowly moved to allow her to place a kiss on his lips, “what are you thinking of? You seemed so far away.” Daenerys asked as she looked at his now opened eyes.

Jon tried to stop the pain from reflecting in his eyes, the loss of her before he was gone.

Maybe it was the slight intake of breath that gave him away, but he saw the soft look in her eyes change to show worry.

Her hand cupped his face and Jon immediately reached up and held her hand.  
“I know you didn’t believe me. And that’s alright. I know it all sounds…crazy.” A small laugh escaped him. After all he was talking to the ‘Mad King’s’ daughter.

Daenerys shook her head. “I believe you Jon. I know it doesn’t seem it…with the arguments we’ve had. It’s just…”

Before she could continue on Jon kissed her. Not demanding, not sensually, but slowly and with everything in him he could.

Slowly he drew her back down to him, and with the cloak of night shed her dress from her form.

He tried to remember every curve, every spot that made her shiver and moan. He tasted every part of her until the one place she needed him most took his mouths attention until she shattered beneath his lips and tongue.

And even after, he continued to memorize her as slowly and as he could, and used his fingertips to excite her once more as he kissed her eyelids, her nose, her mouth that wantonly tried to make him move faster.

Daenerys hands tried to entice him once more by grabbing his member…but he slowly pried her fingers away and distracted her with his slow achingly drawn out kisses.

It wouldn’t be until morning that she would realize it had been the first time that she had truly felt worshipped.

Jon watched her sleeping against him naked the rest of the night. Fearing that this was one of those nights that she would forget, that it meant little to her in comparison to what she had felt for the man she had loved.

But the memory of a man of ice raising his hands and turning thousands into the walking dead is what truly made him fear for Daenerys life.

The game of thrones was being waged by those who did not know what they were all about to lose.

Looking at her resting form he knew that what really scared him had already happened.

Moving the hair away from her face he stared at her.

The woman he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.....another chapter?


	4. Uncontrollable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't escape Fate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little something for everyone!

Jon watched her as night became day. 

He watched how she seemed to glow in the moonlight from the window, and then as the sun reached her tanned naked flesh.

There were consequences for what they were doing. But at the moment Jon knew that what had happened was a result of trying so hard not to be with each other.

Kneeling beside the bed he couldn’t help but smile slightly at the sight of her.

Beautiful wasn’t the word for her. She was much more than that. As serious and determined as she was to claim the Iron Throne, when she laughed she sounded as giddy as a child. It left one forgetting that she was not just a queen, but a woman in every sense of the word.

She was kind. Funny. Compassionate. Gentle.

Last night he had found every part of her body that caused a shiver. Every inch that caused a laugh.

His fingers and mouth had been the only things to bring her to ecstasy, wanting to watch her reach her peak…peaks as he touched her.

The way she had moved against him, trying to urge him had finally given way when she surrendered to his wants.

He had kissed her for an hour as a reward for letting him have his way.

To have Daenerys do such a thing had made his heart soar. He had enjoyed her body without taking physical pleasure for himself, and had been rewarded by something that he had never expected to have been given.

Her trust.

Jon knew he needed to wake her soon. He knew without a doubt she did not want to be discovered in his chambers…especially since she was completely naked and without even the covers to shield her nudity from her guards’ sight.

Jon watched as her pale lashes began to flutter and her breathing began to speed up.

Her groggy eyes slowly opened up and began to see his own eyes staring back.

With a small smile he leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

Daenerys gave a small smile back that gave more life to her eyes as she tried to wake. The look of contentment spreading across her face showing in a radiant smile that he had rarely seen these past few weeks.

“I love your smile.” Jon whispered and then placed another kiss upon the smiling lips.

Daenerys felt her heart jump at the four letter word, and before Jon could pull away she raised her head from the bed and opened the kiss.

Jon could do nothing but reciprocate. The way she tasted of spices and wine. The way her tongue lashed at his with hunger. 

Jon hadn’t wanted to start up again, but when her hand caressed his once again concealed cock, he knew they were going to join again.

His own eyes rolled in the back of his head as Daenerys gripped his cock and then rubbed her palm against the length of his encased arousal.

Daenerys had moved to sit on her knees as Jon stood, her hands moving to unlace and lower his pants as their mouths moved against the others.

Jon’s hands cupped her face, letting her hands finally tug on the flesh of his cock as he tried to worship her mouth.

He could tell that what he had said had elicited the need to couple with him. Neither had spoken the word until just now.

Feeling as desperate as her as her hands pulled the skin of his cock to the tip over and over, he knew they really didn’t have time for another round in the sheets.

Pulling away from her mouth he leaned his head against hers, both breathing roughly as arousal flared.

“We can’t.” Jon’s forehead wrinkling with closed eyes as he tried to fight thrusting into her hand. One hand still cupping her face sliding into her hair and gripped the silky tresses and titled Daenerys head to one side, opening her mouth wider and thrusting his tongue as far into her mouth, as the need to do the same with his cock all but consumed him. 

Daenerys felt her need shoot down to her groin at the action, suddenly gasping and groaning as his other hand reached down to where she was dripping and found the nub he had tortured the night before with his tongue.

Daenerys’ hand wrapped tighter around his cock, making Jon’s head slam back against his shoulder’s and his whole body trembled and shook, her teeth gripping her bottom lip at the knowledge that she could drive him to that kind of ecstasy.

When the moan came out of his mouth she knew that he was fighting his own release, making her own need for him triple.

Jon groaned as he brought his head back and with more force leaned down and covered Daenerys mouth with his own, tilting her head in different angles as he began to rub the nub at the top of her entrance faster and rougher.

Daenerys’ whole body shook as she groaned desperately, her own orgasm getting closer and closer with Jon’s fingers knowing how to play her body so perfectly.

Gasping as Jon finally let go of her mouth, he spoke roughly as his need was overpowering his mind.

“Fuck!” His legs spreading out wider as both Daenerys’ hands began to work him over. One hand cradling his sack one second and roughly the next with the constant jerking of her other hand over the top of his cock and his prick.

“They’ll hear us.” Jon all but gasped as he squeezed his eyes shut and held his forehead against hers harshly, knowing his grip on her hair might be hurting her and not being able to control himself as his body tensed waiting for his release.

“I don’t care.” Daenerys said with no breathe left in her lungs as she suddenly let go of Jon and quickly moved her hips to the edge of the bed like the night before, her tanned flat stomach and breasts stretched out before him as she grabbed his cock once more and pulled him flush against her- teasing herself not even a second before wrapping her arms completely around his back and letting him sink in all the way.

The sound of her voice screaming out and the way she tossed her own head back raising her back slightly had Jon groaning desperately as her muscles clenched incredibly tightly around his member.

Daenerys felt her eyes rolling back as she bit her bottom lip to try and stop the noises from leaving her body, but Jon’s growing sound of need made the cheeks of her own ass quiver as the thrill ran through her body as Jon spread her legs out wider causing him to go deeper than last night.

When Daenerys was finally able to look into his eyes once more, her mind registered the look in his eyes.

There was not a fleck of ice in them…only fire.  
Daenerys gave a slight nod of permission, knowing without words that Jon was truly going to take her rougher than he ever had.

And with one word told him he could do whatever he wished to her…she wanted it as much as him

“aōhon.”

Jon grit his teeth as the word sent him reeling.

Jon’s hands gripped her legs and held them out to the sides as wide as he could.

Daenerys closed her eyes, she had been hurt by Drogo by his rough penetrations when she was a girl, but when Jon thrust hard into her all in one thrust the only thing she felt was the most incredible thrill shooting through her body.

Another thrill running through her as Jon growled like an animal right next to her ear, feeling instantly that Jon had actually stopped himself from seriously hurting her.

The way his back muscles bulged underneath her hands, the way he was trembling all over, her own body shivering and shaking along with his.

“Tell me you’re fine!” Jon gasped out, his breathe hitching with each breath.

Daenerys couldn’t help but gasp out a laugh.

Jon couldn’t help but laugh along with her, part of the tension draining from the both of them.

And when Daenerys moved to share the laugh with him, the smile on his face made her realize just how much she loved seeing the smile on his face.

Daenerys kissed the smile on his lips, “You feel good in me.”

Jon trembled again at the words, and couldn’t help but pull back and thrust into her slightly.

Jon slammed his mouth down on Daenerys, both trying to control themselves but their tongues clashed and stroked against the others.

That’s when Jon’s began to move his hips hard.

Daenerys couldn’t help her hips responding to his.

And soon ice and fire began to move in a dance as old as humanity itself. Jon’s hard thrusts becoming harder and harder, and harder.  
The pounding of their flesh was almost as loud as Daenerys’ barely held in moans and squeals, and suddenly Daenerys could barely keep from truly screaming out as Jon’s thrusts drove them to the other side of the bed with the strength of his hips.

Daenerys felt her back arching extremely so, as Jon used all of his energy behind each thrust.

Neither cared how loud they had become, and when the guards burst into Jon’s room Grey Worm immediately grabbed the men who had rushed in and dragged them outside as quickly as he could.

But Jon had never stopped moving for a second, even as Daenerys screams pierced the air as her hands desperately kept grabbing and digging fingernails into the beautiful globes.

When Jon’s own moans joined hers Daenerys found one of her hands slapping Jon’s back as Jon took an extremely hard thrust with a wild moan, he began to quickly slam his cock into her passage as quickly and hard as he could causing them both to shatter.

Drenched in sweat and still in and over her body, Jon couldn’t catch his breath.

Daenerys felt like everything was the way it was suppose to be.

She had always thought she was alone…like she would always be one half of the puzzle.

Jon has just proved….she had been wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I know! Another chapter right?! Review...because I need ideas!!!


	5. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't escape Fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty hot guys! The next one will have a bit more fluff to it, but I decided to...spice things up...before giving an actual story line....which I think everyone will enjoy :D

Jon was still trying to catch his breath, as Daenerys’ hands finally made their way around him once more and began to caress his back with fingertips over his under shirt.

Daenerys held her eyes closed as they both tried to recover from the orgasm that had sent them over the edge.

After everything that she had ever been through, she never expected to have this.

A man that she loved between her thighs and breath on her neck.

Her birthright at her fingertips.

The feel of finally being whole making tears form in her closed eyes.

Jon made her feel all of these things.

He had said that people would believe in her because she had made the impossible happen once, and that they would believe that she could do it again.

But Jon was really the one that had done the impossible.

Turning her head slightly she kissed his neck, enjoying just the feel of him. Her hands slid up under his night shirt and felt the scars on his back from battles that he had fought.

Jon felt the touch and worried slightly of showing her the evidence of his death…but the way she was touching him gave him shivers.

“I haven’t seen you naked once yet.” Daenerys commented, letting her hands glide up and down his back until they reached his ass cheeks. Her hands molding to the beautiful muscles that had helped bring her the most intense orgasm she had ever felt.

Jon understood the request, and really couldn’t argue or even hide anything from her any longer.

Still keeping himself within her depths and her widened legs, Jon lifted himself up to look face to face with her.

His eyes scanned hers carefully, “It’s not a pretty sight.”

Daenerys stared at him curiously before a little bit of realization crossed her eyes.

“Nothing could make me want you less.”

Jon would have kissed her in that second had she not literally hindered him by beginning to raise his shirt herself.

The sight of the scars over his torso and heart made anger she had never felt before surge through her body at the sight.

The obvious death blow’s scar was immediately covered by her hand as if his wound were open and she needed to stop the bleeding.

Jon smirked at the action, covering her hand with one of his. He could she the fear and anger in her face and couldn’t help but bring the hand up to his mouth and kiss it.

“I’m alright.”

Daenerys can’t help but fight tears once more as she looked up at Jon.

Finally completely bare before each other Jon lowers his mouth and slowly kisses her.

Daenerys wraps herself around him, pressing her breasts against his scarred chest, knowing that this might be the last time they would touch like this.

“Don’t go.” Daenerys whispered against his lips as Jon slowly began to move his cock slowly back and forth in her, awakening his member and trying to distract her from what they had been fighting about.

He needed to leave. They needed to get ready for the battle that would be at their door any second.

“I’ll come back to you.” Jon says against her lips before pushing his tongue into her mouth and slowly driving them both back into need for each other.

Daenerys couldn’t stop the tear from falling free as they once more began to move together.

She had already lost soo much. The idea of losing Jon truly terrified her.

And for the first time in her life Daenerys truly made love to a man.

With each thrust inside of her, both would stop and kiss – as if they were trying to hold on to every second they were together.

Daenerys eyes glanced down their chests at the sight of his marred flesh and to where his cock slowly entered back into her.

Teeth nipping her bottom lip, she tried to keep the groan inside her at the sight of him, but it only made Jon pull back out a little further than the previous thrust and give a deeper thrust at the enjoyment on her face as he slowly took her.

Her hands went back to his beautiful backside and flexed her hands over the beautiful globes. Herr head tilted back, letting herself feel overwhelmed at the beautiful feel of his cock sliding back into her.

Jon’s mouth at her neck licked in long strokes as he had her folds during the night, sucking in exactly the spots that drove her insane with need, making her hands grip his ass tighter and try to pull his hips harder against her.

Jon didn’t though…he wanted to draw out her pleasure.

Slowly, after thrust after thrust after thrust of his member in her passage she was whimpering for him.

Both of them watching him slip in and out of her, increasing both of their excitement.

Looking up at the flushed face of the woman he now knew he loved he kissed her with all the passion in him.

Daenerys back arched and surged up, allowing the orgasm through her body.

Her whole body tried to lurch up into Jon, her hands caressing him everywhere as her hips suddenly bucked up and thrashed against him.

When she finally calmed she still felt the very hard evidence of his un-fulfillment.

Opening her eyes, not knowing when she had closed them, she looked up into Jon’s dark eyes that showed such mirth and happiness that she could not help but smile back at him. The crinkle at the corner of his eyes showing just how happy he was at the moment.

“Proud of yourself are you?” Daenerys said as she raised her head and kissed him, dragging her lips to pull his slightly down and nip at the bottom lip.

“With the way you were moving I thought I wouldn’t be able to keep myself from…” Jon stopped, not being able to say the word, even after what they had been doing for an entire night.

“Mmm…I can see that.” Daenerys said with a saucy smirk turning into a humorous smile as she squeezed her muscles against the very hard erection still in her- making Jon’s smile drop instantly as he closed his eyes and grit his teeth trying not to spill in her.

Daenerys tried to bite her lips to keep from smiling or laughing at the look on Jon’s face, and decided that she would definitely test his limits another way.

Her hand went down to where the black hair began to spring up towards his cock and laid a delicate hand against the him there, her fingers playing the curls just slightly-loving the contrast of her whites to his black.

With what Jon could only describe as a dirty smile crossed her lips and words he never thought any woman would or could speak fell from her lips.

“I love feeling you cum in me…filling me up inside. Don’t you want to do that right now?” The way Daenerys looked up with batting lashes and a slight pout along with those arousing words made him close his eyes-grit his teeth- and fight with every thing in him not to spill in her. 

Daenerys felt herself tremble when the growl came out of his mouth, closing her eyes at the sound of him. When her eyes fluttered open once more she saw the fire in his eyes and new she had awakened the beast that Jon kept at bay.

She relished seeing it…knowing that he was about to take what was his.

Jon moved from her depths, which was the complete opposite of what she wanted, but when he repositioned himself and her on their sides and hooked her leg over his waist Daenerys didn’t know what to expect.

When she realized that Jon’s cock was still aligned with her entrance as her leg remained in the air where his arm kept it…she knew this was a position she had never been in.

Jon pulled her upper body towards him and grabbed her neck with one hand and dove his tongue into her mouth roughly. His other hand grabbing his cock and placing it at her entrance as she held herself in the position with one hand on his check and the other on the bed, finally letting go of Daenerys leg in the air, knowing she would know to keep it there allowing him to thrust into her.

When Jon used his prick to tease her clit and entrance Daenerys knew he had done this before…and a jolt of jealousy traveled through her body…but when Jon positioned his cock at her entrance she couldn’t have cared less as the penetration placed the tip of his cock on the spot deep in her that made her hips instantly buck and tremble.

Daenerys mouth dropped open in delight as Jon began to move in her.

Jon held her neck possessively with one hand and dove back into her mouth, kissing her wantonly. Mouths opening widely and tongues combing together as Jon began to set the rhythm of thrusting into her in the new position.  
Removing her mouth from his she groaned in pleasure allowing Jon to move his hand and squeeze her breast roughly then grab her neck once more and force her mouth back open.

Daenerys held her leg up in the hooked position as Jon plowed both her mouth and her feminine depths making her moan and groan with every motion. Needing to rip her mouth away from his to groan at the feeling of the penetration and looking down at the way he was entering her.

Jon continued to hold her neck as he began to say things that caused Daenerys’ eyes to roll back.

“Tell me what you want in you. Tell me what you want deep in you.” 

Jon’s rough voice causing thrills to run up and down her spine as his cock continued to pound into her.

Daenerys turned her head and dover back into his mouth caressing his face with the one hand that wasn’t holding onto the sheets for dear life. 

Groaning in the kiss Jon held her neck and continued to thrust into her depths Jon whispered against the lips he nipped at with his teeth.

“You want me to cum inside you again?” Jon’s rough whisper barely heard over the slapping of his sack against her entrance.

Daenerys groaned and nodded against as much as she could, beyond aroused at hearing Jon’s words.

Jon held her leg up from her ass as he pounded against her a little rougher, making them both groan at the feel of joining from this angle.

Daenerys was losing control of her own body as Jon’s vulgarity drove up her arousal in ways she never thought could.

An orgasm ripped through her, freezing her body stiff as Jon continued to ram himself into her depths causing her back to arch up off the bed, allowing Jon the space to squeeze her tits as she overloaded on her own pleasure.

Jon only slowed his thrusts as her scream died in his mouth, having known that she wouldn’t have been able to keep quiet as he felt the aftershocks of her orgasm still trying to milk him for his seed.

Daenerys pulled her lips away from his teeth as he continued to push into her passage.

“Good girl.” He groaned out as he saw her head slam back onto the bed as he continued the in and out of his dick.

Daenerys’ hand reached to where he was in her and caressed his cock as he entered and his sack when it came he pushed in all the way with a sudden grunt of his own at the feel of her fingers on him.

“I could…fuck you like this…all day.” Jon groaned as her lips were once more on his twisting her mouth to find different angels of tasting each other as his words made her cunt clench on his manhood.

Whimpering at the words as Jon continued to pound into her without a hint that Jon was about to lose himself any time soon.

Her hand continued to touch him as he entered her and finally able to speak she wanted to feel him cum in her soo badly she would say anything to get him to do so.

“I want you to cum…” Dany moaned out softly against his lips as Jon continued to thrust into her. Biting the lips that could say such things to make her arousal climb more than any man ever had.

Jon shivered against her and Daenerys thought he was about to do as she requested when he pulled out of her making them both wince.

Jon quickly flipped their positions, allowing Daenerys for the first time to literally be the one on top.

Two words made Daenerys realize that Jon was perfect for her. Her match in everyway and form.

Two words that let her know Jon gave her control but was still taking her.

“Ride me.” Kissing her roughly, Daenerys moved her legs to either side of Jon’s legs.

Daenerys reached between them and pulling away to look at Jon’s deep brown eyes as she let him sink into her aching need once more.

Daenerys tried to keep her wits about her as the huge turn on to ride Jon into orgasm thrilled her to her core.

Drogo had learned to love her because of how she rode him into orgasm, but the power it made her feel had been the real reason she had found release the first time.

Jon was different.  
Though his eyes locked with hers as she began to ride him, both of their mouths gaping at the different penetration, his hands played her body in a way that made her realize something incredible about him.

Even as he laid below her in a role of submissive, he could take control of her body and she would do so willingly as his focus was not for himself…but for her.

Daenerys closed her eyes tightly and her mouth hung open with an ‘ah’ as Jon began to thrust up into her, letting her own thrusting stop as Jon began to pound up into her causing gasps to continually be taken as another orgasm began to build.

Opening her eyes and seeing the way he stared directly back as he watched her eyes for the sight of her pending orgasm.

Dipping his head down he sucked at her nipples and breasts driving her arousal to new heights at the attention to multiple points. Her back arched so he was closer to her chest as she continued to gasp out ‘ah’s’ as Jon’s cock drove up into her.

Jon felt himself slip at the sight of them joining from the small vantage point of between her tits, groaning and letting his head toss back onto the bed.

Daenerys dove down and ravished his mouth, brining her hand to hold his chin as he continued to enter her over and over.

Their mouths meshing together and staying planted as Jon suddenly picked up speed.

Daenerys groaned as she pulled her mouth and body back, pushing her body down to receive him a bit rougher as she leaned back and tried to ride Jon once more.

Jon couldn’t stop his hands from fondling the globes before him as Daenerys held her loose hair in one hand as she bucked to keep Jon’s cock driving into her.

Jon was smiling as he realized she was reaching another peak, reaching down where they joined to rub at the nub that could bring her to orgasm quickly.

Daenerys looked down at his smirking face and could do nothing but lean back down and place her hands on his chest trying to ride him harder.

Jon’s hands though grabbed her breasts and squeezed, his smile falling from his face as she leaned over him, the curtain of beautiful white hair falling to one side as she once more held his cheek and her head tilted up as she bounced on him a few more times before he was once more thrusting up into her.

He watched as with eyes closed and and open mouth gasping out ‘ah’ over and over she was close to coming once more.

Raising herself back up slightly she rode him a bit more as Jon’s hands squeezed her breasts at the same time as shoving her down onto him a bit harder.

Jon looked up and saw the raw beauty in her eyes tell him she was soo very close.

He knew she needed to release, and gave himself over to her.

Another fast kiss and Jon wrapped his arms around her back, allowing Daenerys to wrap one arm around his shoulder’s holding him to her with a grip on his hair, her other arm keeping them propped up from the bed.

Jon began the serious task of thrust up into her as hard as he could, not being able to see her face but hearing her thrilled gasps.

Daenerys mouth continued to hang open, and her eyes closed as she moved in tandem with Jon. Her whole body undulating with his as she reached an orgasm that left her gasping and paralyzed in an arch as she looked down to Jon who had tossed his own head back as her vaginal muscles gripped him so tightly he almost came himself.

Daenerys caressed his head and gripped his hair as she brought her head down to dive her tongue back into his mouth, slowly both stopping their hips.

“So…beautiful…when you…come.” Jon said was they kissed. Daenerys felt her whole body hum as the release still coursed through her body.

“Want you to.” Daenerys didn’t care at the plea in her voice, knowing she wanted Jon to feel as good as he had made her feel.

“Want your cock soo deep when you come Jon. Want every drop of you.” Daenerys whined as she moved her hips on his still extremely hard cock.

Jon shivered from head to toe looking up into her gorgeous eyes. Leaning down she kissed him and whispered against his lips the most vulgar words he couldn’t believe she even knew.

“Come in your pussy.”

Jon would have died again in that second, as her mouth licked the bottom of his lips, mimicking what she had done to his erection the night before.

Daenerys beautiful body was arched sinfully above his, looking into his eyes and staring at him as she told him with eyes of lust that she wanted him to take her harder and deeper than earlier.

Rolling them over Daenerys found herself in a position she swore she would never allow any man to place her, but Jon was not just any man.

Jon felt Daenerys tense, and instantly turned her head sideways to place a timid kiss on her lips. Daenerys knew he would feel her reluctance…but the way his eyes had been wild moments before had made the yearning to know that her body could drive him to the edge the thing she needed most at the moment.

“Every drop Jon.”

Jon positioned her without a second thought.

Her arched down as her ass stuck up in the air, her breasts inches from the bed as her hands kept her lifted from the bed.

And then Jon slowly entered her and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he slowly climbed on top of her pressing his whole front to her back, arching so his whole body curved along hers.

“ahhh fuck…” Daenerys groaned out as her eyes tried to keep rolling back at the feel of him so deep inside of her in the position.

The growl that came from Jon’s chest at hearing her curse causing a violent shiver to go through her body as she felt the growl all over her body.

Daenerys had always thought Drogo could have made the position pleasurable for her, and now knew without a doubt that Jon would be the last and only man to have her in any way.

The pleasure she felt of having him inside her in this position, holding completely still and squeezing her breasts tightly as she held them both up, she knew that she would release again.

Jon tried to calm himself down with his eyes closed in concentration as Daenerys body literally was trying to squeeze him into his release without having moved a centimeter.

Daenerys felt Jon’s head resting in the crook of her neck and knew he was trying to control himself...and wanting him to do the complete opposite.

And that’s when she knew she needed to keep saying the things she wanted…having seen the effect they had on him. Knowing it was the only way to truly make him reach the stars as she had multiple times now.  
Reaching back with one hand to grip his hair, she groaned the words as if in agony.

“Every drop Jon. Give me every….ahhhhh” Daenerys words a sucking in of a gasp as Jon began to drive into her hard.

Jon tried to control himself, but her gasps became words of encouragement and pleading, making his head spin as his cock entered almost violently into her.

“Give it…give…give me it…” Daenerys voice wavering as Jon’s pounding into her body took the breathe from her lungs.

And within a minute Jon was gasping himself as Daenerys’ words drove him to ‘keep moving’ and ‘harder’ and he was about to…

Jon pulled off of her back as he began groaning as his release was close, pulling her hips eagerly against his as his body began to tense.

Daenerys couldn’t believe she was about to have another orgasm, but as she muttered for him once more to give her ‘every drop’, Jon gasped out loudly as he slammed into her passage hard once last time with an arched back and straining neck as he emptied himself in her body.

Daenerys’ mouth her sprang open as she gasped and smiled, her tongue licking her lips as Jon slammed into her the last few times causing her own orgasm and pushing herself onto his spurting erection as the last of Jon’s seed emptied into her.

Jon collapsed onto her without a bit of energy left in his body.

Having taken Daenerys as a wolf would have leaving them both depleted of any kind of energy.

Both of them gasping as they settled onto the bed once more.

Jon wrapped his weakened arms around her and turned her towards him, grabbing her face and kissing her with what was left of his energy and pulled her back onto his body, wrapping his arms around her and all but devouring her mouth.

Daenerys tried to keep his seed within her, praying for the first time in her life that they would hear her and grant her one want - her one need that only they could fulfill.

Daenerys felt Jon’s hands in her hair as he tilted her head side to side, still trying to learn every single spot of her body.

Finally he pressed her forehead to hers, his mind telling him this might be the first and last day he would ever be with her.

The Night’s King would soon be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok....here's the blackmail part of this deal. If you want more...you need to review. Tell me if you liked it, tell me what you want to happen...tell me if you want fluff! I'm thinking fluff would be good in the next chapter....when these two finally get out of bed! Plus....that last line should tell you that I actually will be plugging in a plot to this story! :)


	6. Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little bit of fluff and actual story line...hopefully you like where I'm taking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!! I'm using leaked spoilers for the show from this point on and a OC! For those that don't know what OC means....that's an original character! Please be advised...this is after all my very first GoT fanfic!

Daenerys couldn’t help but laugh as Jon rolled on top of her with Jon smiling widely trying to give her a cross look and all but failing.

 

The sound of her laughter was probably the most delightful sound he had ever heard.  It sounded like she laughed with her whole heart.

 

Jon’s face dissolved into a huge smile and a laugh as Daenerys wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

“I neeeed to get back to my chambers. You need to let me out of bed.” Daenerys giggled out as Jon swooped down and kissed her.

 

“No.  I don’t **want** to!” Jon said forming the cutest pout that she had ever seen formed by his lips, making Daenerys laugh once more and Jon to break his act and smile with her as he swooped down and kissed her once more.

 

Daenerys gazed up into his eyes and stopped laughing as she realized they wouldn’t get to have these moments once the Night King was at Winterfell.

 

Her fingers began to play with his hair as her smile faded as she knew the time to be carefree in his hold was quickly coming to an end.  After having seen the White Walkers herself, and having almost lost him before actually having him, Daenerys knew Jon had done everything for the people of the realm.

 

The way he had tried to hide his scars from her as they melded together repeatedly in bed, it made her see him for who he truly was.

 

A man who fought for those who could not.  A man that had given his life to protect those that neither knew him or even cared for him.

 

Losing Viserion had devastated her in a way that she could not explain to another, but Jon had instantly known the pain she had been in.  Laying in a bed, and escaping death once more, he had said he was sorry.

 

Leaning up once more she kissed him slowly, relishing the contact with him, nuzzling their noses together.

 

“I’m sorry about using your nickname the other night…I…I had too much to drink…” Jon whispered as he remembered his drunken error.

 

“It’s alright.  You’re nothing like my brother…you’re the best man I’ve ever met Jon.  You…” Daenerys paused as she tried to place in words how she saw him.

 

“Still.” Jon said while she paused, “it made you uncomfortable the first time…”

Finding her words Daenerys stopped him from continuing.  “You make me feel like I’m not alone.”

 

Jon’s face froze as he saw the sincerity in her eyes.  Eyes that weren’t just beautiful but spoke volumes when you looked into them.

 

“I feel like as much as I tried to deny it to myself…I was meant to be with you.  One way or another…we were supposed to be together.”

 

Jon saw the fear creep in her eyes as she said the words.

 

“Daenerys…I’m…you’ve seen what’s coming…you know...” Jon said lowering his eyes trying to brace himself for the conversation that he had been dreading.

 

“You’ll come back to me.” Daenerys said with a no nonsense voice that he had heard the first time he met her.

 

Jon looked up into her eyes and saw how serious she was, and how much she was holding back in that moment.

 

Pressing her forehead to his she said it once more.  “You’ll come back to me.”

 

Jon nodded against her, obeying the woman he called “Queen”, and quickly bringing their lips together.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt this way.”

 

Jon and Daenerys looked to the voice and sprang away from each other at the sight of the stranger.

 

The woman was in red, obviously some kind of priestess…but one neither of them had ever seen.

 

Jon tried to move quickly but the woman spoke.

 

“I’m not here to hurt you…either of you.  If…anything…I’m here trying to save you…both of you.”

 

Jon looked at the dark brown eyes of the woman and the darkened complexion of her skin.

 

Slowly, as to protect Daenerys from any sort of weapon the woman might have had, Jon slowly rose from the bed in all his naked glory as with one hand he moved the sheets of the bed over Daenerys.

 

“My King…you do not know me…but I am not here to hurt you or the Queen.  I have no weapon…and I am sworn to protect you above my own life.”

 

Daenerys studies the woman and could see Jon scanning the room, as she herself was, trying to find a weapon of some kind.

 

“I know you’re both trying to look for weapons…you both always do this when I find you in bed together.” The woman said shaking her head in exasperation.

 

“I don’t know who you think you are…” Jon’s face was a mask of anger as he began to threaten the woman, when the next thing she said stopped him cold.

 

“The first time you made love with a woman was in a cave.  The first time for the Queen was out in the open and painful.  What she did with you in the past day is the most freeing she’s ever been with any man… ever.”

 

The look on both of the monarch’s faces showed that they didn’t know how she could possibly know those things, when the woman let out a huge sigh.

 

“Please!” The woman’s desperation heard in her voice distinctly “…I don’t know what more to do my King.  I’ve…I’ve been through this a thousand times and each time I try and save you both…but I…I can never save you both.”

 

Jon saw the despair in her eyes and knew that whoever…or whatever this woman…she was not a threat.

 

Despite his undress he dropped his protective stance.  The question in his mouth out before he could stop himself.

 

“Who are you?”

 

The woman looked directly into Jon’s eyes – not looking at his body for even a second- and then at Daenerys.

 

“I am Nya.”

 

“Is that suppose to mean something to us?” Daenerys asked as she scrutinized the woman, not moving from the bed, but slowly moving to be closer to Jon.

 

“No…not right now…not in this time.  But I have been back and forth through your lives trying to stop what happens.  And each time I can’t stop you or your offspring dying.” Nya said as she replied to Daenerys.

 

Daenerys was about to call out the woman’s obvious mistake when Nya spoke once more.

 

“The gods answered your prayer this morning.  You conceived a babe.” Nya said without moving her eyes from Daenerys’ – knowing that she had not spoken of her desire to give him a child had not yet left her lips.  It left the Queen stunned on the bed.

 

“Daenerys can not bare any heirs.” Jon said softly, not wanting to hurt Daenerys with his words.

 

“No.  She can not bare a babe that is not of the Targaryen line.” Nya’s eyes switching immediately to Jon’s.

 

This made both extremely confused, making Nya lower her eyes and know what she had done hundreds of times before will need to be repeated once more.

 

“My knee does not bend for the King of the North.” Nya said slowly and raised her eyes to look at Jon once more.

 

Jon said nothing as the woman slowly bent down on one knee and kept her head down, showing her subservience to Jon.

 

“My knee bends for The Prince that was Promised.  The father of Lightbringer.  The Resurrected.  The father of dragons.”  Slowly Nya rose her eyes to look up at Jon…knowing her next words would be hard to bare for him.

 

“I bend the knee to the son of Rheagar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, I bend it for the rightful heir of the Iron Throne.” Nya said the words staring straight into Jon's eyes, trying to make him believe like all the times before that she was telling the truth.

 

And in that moment....Jon felt as though another knife had struck him in the heart. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok....did I ruin a good thing...or did this just become really interesting? Review if you actually want another chapter! Or tell me I suck...either way...let me know what you think! Anyone like the names I gave Jon? I thought it was a nice touch since Jon got embarrassed but not having any 'titles' when Davos introduced him!


	7. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't escape Fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a story line forming! More fluff! Next chapter will definitely bring more of their physical relationship back. Tell me if you like where this is going.

It had been two days since Nya had appeared and drove them suddenly apart.

 

Two days in which Daenerys tried to stay as close to Jon…Aegon as she could – but he acted so coldly towards her.

 

As odd as the news had been to learn about his true parentage, it only made her love him all the more.

 

Many would think that she would despise Nya for causing the riff between them, but Daenerys had overheard a conversation between the mysterious woman and Jon.  One that made her believe that the woman was indeed loyal to both of them.

* * *

 

_“Please my King.  I know it’s hard to accept – even with Sam and Bran telling you what I say is true- but you are the true heir to the iron throne.  The only reason I’m here is to try and keep you from repeating the same mistakes that I’ve seen over and over again.  Staying away from Daenerys is the answer to what you’re feeling.  If anything it only hurts you more.  You’re truly in love with her.”_  Nya pleaded with Jon.

 

“She’s my aunt.  And…and you say we’ve conceived a child together.” Jon looked up at Nya with pain filled eyes, “It’s a lot to take in.”

 

_Daenerys stayed outside of the room in the hall, her heart feeling torn from her chest at Jon’s words._

_“That’s just it my King.  The thing everytime you conceived Ned…” Nya excitement was growing a she spoke and was stopped immediately at Jon’s head swiftly turned and said the name back to her._

_“Ned?” Both Jon and Daenerys perked at the name._

_Nya slowly smiled.  “Eddard Targaryen…the first of his name.  If…and trust me it is a big ‘if’…if I can keep Daenerys from sacrificing herself and your son to stop the Night King you may get the chance to see your son not just be born, but you may get to see him grow up and take your place as ruler of Westeros and Essos.  He’ll be the greatest King our world has ever seen.  And the reason…the reason he is loved by all and an incredibly good ruler is because he is your son Aegon!”_

_“Jon!” The angered look he gave Nya making her smiling face fall, and within seconds of seeing it Jon’s face filled with shame making him look down and away from her._

_“You are both Jon.” Nya whispered, making Jon look away from her as she continued to try and make him see reason._

_“You once told Theon Greyjoy that he was both Stark and Greyjoy…” Jon looked up shocked at hearing his words that she could not have possibly known, “You are both Stark and Targaryen.  You don’t have to choose one over the other.”_

_Jon slowly shook his head, “That’s why…”_

_“That’s why even if your mother had survived, you would have always ended up with Daenerys!”  The words struck both Jon and Daenerys._

_“Don’t you see Jon!” Nya purposely using the name he wanted to be called, “If your mother had raised you instead of your uncle, you would have known you were a Targaryen.  You would have always chosen Daenerys’ side over Cersei and you would have always been with her out of love for your mother and father.  If your FATHER had lived…you would have been with Daenerys because you would have been raised to know you were the last of your line and you would have been with Daenerys to keep the Targaryen line as pure as possible because of your father.”_

_Jon and Daenerys were both left speechless as the words registered a truth that they had not yet faced._

_“But because you actually fell in love with her Jon…you fell in love without knowing who she was – without legacy and family traditions to tell you to- that is why you both are the Prince that was Promised.  Because your son…the babe you conceived out of TRUE love…he IS Lightbringer.”_

_Daenerys hands went to her lower stomach as a tears began to form in her eyes._

_It took a few seconds for Jon to understand the gravity of what Nya was saying.  His eyes twitched every which way and slowly he stood from the chair and pushed back from the table._

_“I’m not sacrificing my son. I won’t let anything happen to either of them.” Jon said with a steely wild eyed stare that would have made Daenerys proud had she been looking at him, but Daenerys found both hands over her stomach.  Both knowing the legend and both finally understanding why Nya was here._

_“I told you I was here to try and stop it from…”_

_“TRY?!!  You came to just TRY?” Jon yelled, forgetting that others would definitely be able to hear him._

_“I HAVE TRIED!!!  Over and over and over!  You have no idea how many times.  Don’t you understand why I’m here?  I’ve FAILED!!  Each time…I fail!” Nya’s brown eyes filled with tears and pain, making Jon’s anger ebb as a sudden question left his mouth._

_“Then how do you know my son becomes a great ruler?” Jon’s jaw clenched as he tried to restrain his own anger._

_Nya straightened at the question.  “You believe that Bran is the three-eyed-raven…I am something of the like.”_

_Jon tilted his head sideways at her.  “So you are a red…”_

_“No.  I am not.  I am more like Bran, aren’t I Bran?” Nya turned her gaze to an empty spot in the room, making Jon do the same – and when seeing nothing looked at Nya with a furrowed brow._

_Nya turned and looked back at Jon._

_“I serve you my King…and if at any time you do not think that to be true…you can take my life. I pledged it to you long ago.”_

* * *

Daenerys had been walking back and forth in Jon’s room, knowing he would be there soon after everything that Jon and the Nya woman had been speaking with him about.

 

She had walked away after Nya continued to plead with Jon about the wall and the Night King, her mind occupied with what she had heard.

 

Daenerys stopped pacing as Jon suddenly opened the door and stared straight at her.

 

Daenerys could see the instant discomfort her presence brought him…when just two days ago neither of them could stop touching the other.

 

Jon let go of the door and with eyes that looked at anything but her, slowly allowed the door to close.

 

Daenerys braced herself, knowing that she had to reason with Jon about the way he was acting.

 

Daenerys fidgeted just slightly, and then found herself not caring if she made him uncomfortable or not…she needed to be in his arms.

 

Jon was startled at the embrace, but without thought quickly wrapped his arms around her.

 

“She’s right.”

 

Jon allowed himself to melt into her embrace, despite his mind telling him otherwise, his heart told him it felt right to hold her.

 

“About what?” Jon’s gruff voice asked.

 

Daenerys didn’t want to move yet, so she just held on to Jon a few more seconds, wanting to memorize his scent.  Daenerys rubbed her nose against Jon’s cheek and chin, feeling him relax against her and wrap himself tighter against her.

“If…if I had to chose between you and Viserys…” Daenerys pulled back slightly to look up at Jon.

 

“What do you mean?” Jon asked with a furrowed brow.

 

“She was right.  If…you had grown up knowing…or if I had known….I…I would have still picked you Jon.  Not because of politics or even…attraction.  I feel more for you.  Because…I do…I…” Daenerys tried to control her emotions but they choked her, and Jon could see her trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

 

“I love you.”

 

Daenerys felt the words all the way down her body as the words didn’t leave her mouth…but Jon’s.

 

She could tell that he had not planned to say it to her…but he had.

 

Jon leaned his head forehead against hers and both closed their eyes.

 

“I love you too.” Daenerys whispered the words millimeters from his lips.

 

The slow kiss they shared making her heart pound in a way that no other kiss had.

 

“I don’t want to lose you.” Jon whispered to her.

 

“She sounds like she’s telling the truth.” Daenerys said with closed eyes.

 

“You heard her?” Jon asked softly, no anger in his voice whatsoever.

 

Daenerys nodded against his head.  “I believe her.”

 

Jon let out a huge sigh, “So do I.”

 

“What are we going to do?” Daenerys asked, for the first time not thinking of her own plans, but involving Jon in literally shaping a future together.

 

“We listen to her…and maybe…maybe we can defeat the Night King.” Jon tried to sound optimistic, but the doubt could easily be heard in his voice.

 

Daenerys pulled back and looked into his eyes.  “Whatever happens we’ll face it together.”

 

Jon looked into the beautiful sparkling eyes and let his heart speak.  “The reason I was distant is because of how I was raised.  But when I’m with you…it…it feels beyond right.”

 

Bringing his hands up he cupped her face and slowly kissed her. 

“I never want to be away from you again.” Daenerys whispered against Jon’s lips, making him nod his agreement.

 

“I’m as much yours as you are mine.” Jon said and kissed her achingly slowly again.

 

Both knew what ever came after this moment...they would face the future together.

 

And together….they would change the world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think guys! If you want more of the loving...you gotta show it yourself! Review and tell me what you want!


	8. Togther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't escape Fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if you guys like this one!

Daenerys sat on Jon’s lap, caressing his face – trying to picture him without his mustache and beard.

 

A small smile on her face as she did so.

 

Jon, though still trying to overcome his anxiety of Daenerys being his aunt, could not stop holding her.  His fear of just days ago all but confirmed.  Daenerys was his aunt…but they did not know that when they had fallen in love together.  Holding her eased his fear of what Nya had told him.

 

That he would lose her…and his son.

 

His son.

 

Looking down from her eyes his hand slowly made it’s way to caress her flat stomach, knowing that his son was growing in her womb at that very moment moving him in a way that he never thought anything could.

 

“Do you think he will be alright?  With…you being my aunt…do you think the baby will be fine?” Jon asked caressing her stomach and then looking up into her eyes.

 

Daenerys felt such love for this man that when his words and eyes hit her, she could not help herself in kissing him softly, bringing their lips together over and over as she tried to control her libido.

 

Slowly dragging her lips away from his she saw the slow blaze in his eyes as the kisses ignited his own needs for her.

 

“We have been breeding together for centuries Jon.  I am healthy..and Eddard will be as well.” Daenerys said with a smile as she caressed his bearded cheek.

 

The happiness suddenly bloomed across Jon’s face as he heard the name, a smile so radiant spreading across the lips she had just kissed that she could not fight the huge smile of her own.

 

“ You would name him…” The question not even leaving his lips before she answered him immediately.

 

“I would give him the name of the grandfather that raised the man I love.  If you loved him Jon…I know I would have as well.  Look at the son he raised.” Daenerys eyes could not leave Jon’s as she saw the love radiating from his eyes at her words.

 

Jon tried to stop himself from lurching up and kissing her savagely, but Daenerys’ mouth opened immediately and allowed the arousing feel of Jon’s tongue to drag against hers as her words sent a bolt of need through him.

Pulling back from her roughly, both tried to calm their heaving breaths as Daenerys center was suddenly aligned with his covered erection, somehow maneuvered into having her straddle him in the chair.

 

Jon bucked up against her without a will of his own, while Daenerys countered the move instantly.

 

Jon felt a sudden jolt of doubt creep back through him as he looked up into her beautiful fiery eyes.

 

His aunt.  She was his aunt…and though he knew that throughout both Stark and Targaryen bloodlines incest had occurred – to take part in it…condoning it was another matter altogether.

 

Daenerys knew instantly that Jon’s insecurity had returned.  The look in his eyes showed all of them.  Eyes that she had gazed at for months, and held secret conversations with her, they showed her his doubts.

 

Daenerys slowly brought her forehead to his, a position that they constantly were reciprocating, and calmed herself down.

 

She couldn’t fight her need for him.  Two days had been torture for her after the delight he had given her body in the one day they had been together.

 

The knowledge that she was his aunt had at first even been a bit of a disgust for her…but then she realized that it really changed nothing.  It only strengthened the reason to be with him.

 

The Iron Throne was a goal she had always had for herself, and Jon had admitted that he had not wanted to be anyone’s King, but she had been dreaming of Jon sitting on the throne for weeks before.

 

She was always there with him, holding a beautiful boy, but she never sat on the throne directly.

 

Instead, she was always in his lap holding their child as he held them both.

 

It was as though the gods she had never believed in were telling her that Jon was suppose to be the one to lead…and she would be with him, sitting as though they were one being…holding their son.

 

Jon said nothing as Daenerys’ hand caressed his face, softly smiling at him in a way that made him understand her mind was somewhere else.

 

“What are you thinking about?”  Jon asked, making her glazed eyes sudden refocus on his eyes.

 

A huge smile bloomed on her face as her fingertips moved through his beard.

“I’m just wondering what you look like without the beard and mustache.”

 

Jon’s brow furrowed as a sudden laugh came out of him.

 

“I look like a boy without it.  Wet behind the ears and all.”

 

Daenerys laughed and rubbed her nose against Jon as they both shared in the image of him as such.

 

Daenerys’ hand never stopped caressing his face as she spoke the words softly to Jon.

 

“I wanted to know what our son’s face will look like if I…”

 

Jon suddenly jutted away and looked up as if burnt by her words, the unsaid words of ‘if I never live to see him’ as much as said in his mind.

 

“Don’t say that!!!  Never say that!!!” Jon all but yelled in her face with such anger he didn’t realize he was gripping her arms way to strongly as he tried to rid her of any such thought as her death.

 

Daenerys couldn’t hide the tears in her eyes from him, having accepted that Nya’s word were true…and she would never get to see her son…or live to give birth to him.

 

Jon suddenly grabbed her face roughly and forced her to look at him with grit teeth.

 

Daenerys hated the feel of Jon’s angry hands on her, and the flash of fire in her eyes as Jon yanked and pulled her face to look at him brought her own anger out at him.

 

Suddenly fighting his hold on her, she found Jon’s hold on her suffocating, but Jon was a warrior – he didn’t fight to lose.

 

“LOOK AT ME!!” The sudden angry yelled command leaving his mouth, and Daenerys instantly stopped struggling as her bright eyes opened to stare back at his angry black one’s.

 

“You…will never leave me!” Jon said with barely contained anger and desperation.

 

Daenerys wanted to slap him across his face as the next words left his lips.

 

“I will leave you first.  I LEAVE FIRST!!!”  Jon yelled at her in such a vicious way, letting her know that he would rather death claim him first than to lose her.

 

The look of pain and anger that entered her eyes at the idea of losing Jon would forever be ingrained in Jon’s mind.

 

The sudden burst of the door opening as Daenerys personal guard burst through quickly squashed by Nya grabbing the men and ordering them out…all to no avail.

 

Both Daenerys and Jon didn’t not move from their positions, but Daenerys immediately and with nothing but strength in her voice ordered them out of the room.

 

The men did not move for a second, seeing the position their Queen was in, when Daenerys turned her gaze to them.

 

“Was I not understood?” Her steely voice asked, all Dragon in the moment.

 

Nya pushed one of them again, “You heard your Queen!  Get out!”

 

Nya followed the retreating men, and quickly closed the door.

 

“I leave first.” Jon said again, fighting the fierce snarl on his face…knowing he would not back down from this…knowing that she would fight him after everything she had lost- she would not give in so easily.

 

Daenerys turned her angered eyes back to Jon.

 

The way his eyes blazed, the way she could tell that even angered he wanted to kiss her, it made her heart clench with pain at the thought of losing him.

 

Jon watched as the anger in her eyes faded into sadness.  Jon lost all anger as he pulled her into a hug, caressing her back.

 

“Please Daenerys…I had an incredible man to call father…but a child wants it’s mother.  You could give me no greater gift than to bring this child – our child- into the world.”

 

Daenerys could feel the emotions clogging her throat, taking in a deep breath she smelled his hair and a flash of the dream child came to her.  Beautiful curly white hair…and beautiful brown grey eyes.

 

Slowly she pulled back and leaned her head on his, like soo many times before.

 

“I love you.” Daenerys couldn’t help but look into his eyes with tears threatening to fall.

 

Jon slowly took her lips and tried to give her the most pure kiss he could, letting her know that what he felt for her went beyond physical.

 

“Then live for me.” Jon whispered softly against her lips, and Daenerys could only swallow down her sorrow and nod.

They slept in the same bed that night, unlike the previous two nights, wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

Daenerys had wanted him to take her body, but Jon had simply held her and softly kissed and touched her body, the ache had been suppressed throughout the night as Jon did everything he could to stop the progression of there kisses.

 

Daenerys tried to reason with herself, knowing that Jon had only two days to deal with how they were related, how he needed more time to understand the ramifications of what it all meant.

 

When morning came and she found him watching her wake, she couldn’t help but smile and laugh as he kissed her neck in the one spot he had found to be ticklish.

 

“Morning my love.”

 

The words followed by a kiss to her lips that made her center pulse and remind her of the unfulfilled need it had.

 

Still she moved to kiss him and both allowed their lips to linger, dragging them against the others, teasing with tips of tongues.

 

Daenerys eyes widened at the sudden invasion of Jon’s tongue in her mouth but instantly arousal caused her to close her eyes and try and reciprocate the tongue lashing he was giving her.

 

Jon didn’t know if Daenerys was purposely caressing the bulge in his morning clothes, or if she was doing the act instinctually.  After all she had barely been awake when he started to kiss her.

 

The way she rubbed at his member caused such beautiful friction he was tempted to take her body as he had three mornings before…when the reason he had tried to abstain from her advances made him jerk back from her and move away.

 

Daenerys felt a wave of shock pass through her as Jon jerked away from her, her body shivering from the loss of heat as Jon slipped from under the bed sheets to the cold air of the North.

 

Daenerys didn’t even have the time to try and cajole him back when her Dothraki handmaidens came in.

 

The look of shock on their faces as they saw The King of the North in her chambers mirrored by the blush that appeared on Jon’s face.

 

Immediately Daenerys ordered them out of the room.

 

Daenerys tried to hide the smirk on her face as Jon tried to cover the obvious arousal in his pants even as they left, but noticed how all but one of her handmaidens looked away from his form.

 

One…one of them…had not turned away or stifled a giggle at all.  Her eyes raking over Jon’s form.

 

Daenerys had found herself stock still in bed with a fury she had never felt before consume her as the woman finally removed her eyes from Jon and found her own.

 

The obvious desire in her maiden’s eyes vanishing when meeting hers.

 

Her rage must have been obvious for the Dothraki woman quickly bowed her head and turned to leave them.

 

“How did they know to come to my room to fetch you?” Jon asked as he fought his discarded clothes from the night before on to cover himself in case other women of Daenerys maidens came in, completely oblivious to what had just occurred.

 

When Daenerys didn’t answer he looked up to find her face filled with an anger he had never seen before.  As strange as it sounded, he had never really seen Daenerys enraged.

 

Yet strangely he knew the look on her face was exactly that.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jon said with a face that showed all the innocence of a man that had absolutely no idea what had just happened to make the woman he loved angry.

 

Daenerys tried to control the very real instinct of following the woman and burn out her eyes for looking at Jon in such a way, when his question brought her back to the fact that Jon was looking at her in concern.

 

Daenerys looked away from the closed door and quickly moved out of bed.

 

“Perhaps Tyrion sent them here, Nya may have taken all of our time these last two days, but Tyrion is still my hand for a reason.”

 

Jon knew he shouldn’t let her not answer his question, but because of the fact his libido was still not in check…he did.

 

As their day began it became clear that their moods would ultimately be ruined the second the reality of the outside world hit them.

 

Everyone was preparing for war.

 

To say that both Daenerys and Jon were destroyed by the end of the day was putting it lightly.

 

Jon found himself staring into his bowl of food and trying to reconcile that most of the men that were there would soon die in the next great battle.

 

His conscious bringing him back to the moment when he watched the Night King raise his arms and bring the dead to life.

 

If the Night King managed to do that while everyone was fighting…they would be no match for him.  He would take Winterfell and the North would fall.

 

Thoughts of no hope were torturing him…especially when he would remember Nya’s words.

 

His eyes found Daenerys who sat right next to him.  Arya was continuously looking between the two of them…and Nya who stood to the corner of the dining hall.

 

Jon felt himself going through the motions of eating, though he really didn’t taste anything.  Rationing food was something they were already having to do – so he knew not to complain.

 

Looking at Daenerys he could see that whatever had happened that morning must have still been on her mind.

 

Her eyes showed such anger he followed what she was looking at and found one of her handmaiden’s…who strangely had been looking at him.  The second he had looked at her, she quickly looked away, blending in with the other handmaidens as best she could.

 

Looking back at Daenerys he saw the fire in her eyes had only increased, and knew he had definitely missed something for her to have said nothing and still hold in such a strong feeling.

 

Looking back into his bowl he saw that there was barely any food left, and with a glance at the rest of his siblings announced that he was retiring for the night.

 

Daenerys had barely touched her food, Jon saw as he rose up and could now look into her bowl.

 

Concern washed over him like a tidal wave as he realized that her health above all…was important.  It was crucial.  No matter what happened to him, he needed to insure that Daenerys…and his child would not suffer.

 

“Daenerys may I speak with you in private?”

 

Everyone seemed to quiet as The King addressed the Targaryen Queen so informally.

 

Even Tyrion looked shocked for a slight second, but Jon’s eyes were trained on the refocusing sight of Daenerys’.

Daenerys found herself looking up at Jon and then across at the other Lords in the dining hall.

 

Knowing that she had not heard Jon speak at all during the dining she knew not to show complete shock.  Every eye had been on her the entire time she was in Winterfell.

 

Lyanna Mormont made it abundantly clear that no northerner would recognize her as heir to the throne.  That Jon was the only King that she would kneel to.

 

Daenerys found herself smiling for the first time in hours as she thought how unusually right the girl had been.  Giving a slight nod, the smirk on her face not going unnoticed by Arya.

 

When Daenerys stood, her handmaiden’s rose as well, and Daenerys eyes automatically darkening.

 

“Stay!  Finish your meals, I will not need your assistance tonight.”

 

Missendei noticed the way the Queen stared directly at one of the girls, and saw the slight look of fear on the woman’s face.

 

When they nodded Daenerys rose and took Jon’s offered arm.

 

The second that they were back in his quarters and closed the door he couldn’t help himself. “You hardly ate anything tonight.  It’s not good for the baby if you starve yourself.”

 

Daenerys felt the blush come to her face as Jon’s hand cupped her cheek.

 

She had been too focused on the Dothraki whore who had not taken her eyes away from Jon the whole night.

 

It had made her stomach burn in anger, therefore not able to truly eat anything.

 

“I know you may think whatever has you so angry shouldn’t be shared with me…but I would do anything to see you smile this evening.” Jon said with small smile and kiss to the tip of her nose.

 

Daenerys felt her jealousy melt away as Jon wrapped in his arms.

 

“I was angry at someone…” Daenerys tried to explain, but found herself stopping short.

 

“At your handmaiden?” Jon asked and instantly wished he hadn’t for the look of fire flashed in her eyes so suddenly a second later he realized she had stiffened in his hold.

 

“Do you want her?” The anger and jealousy making itself very clear in the way her gem like eyes glared at him.

 

Jon’s shock found voice as a laugh came out of his mouth…”Is that what this was about?  You think I want a woman because I looked at her?”

 

Daenerys pushed and Jon’s arms and extracted herself from them at his admittance at having looked at the woman who had not known her place.

 

“I didn’t know you had looked at her!  I thought she had looked at you!  This morning she looked as though she couldn’t tear her eyes away!!” Daenerys couldn’t contain her anger, knowing her jealousy was more than obvious by her words and not able to stop herself from telling him what had driven her to such anger.

 

“I was following your eyes to her at supper.  My eyes were on you.  They are always on you…” Jon’s words were said in such a soothing way, Daenerys couldn’t fight him when he again took her in his arms.

 

“I only want you.” Jon said looking into her eyes in that awed way that always made her heart quicken.

 

Swallowing the anger down, she voiced the true reason she allowed her jealousy to get the best of her.

 

“You haven’t touched me in three days Jon.  This morning I wanted you and…you pulled away.” Daenerys found herself in Jon’s lap once more as in the previous night.

 

As always there foreheads touching as Jon’s hands held her firmly to him, not wanting her to pull away from him.

 

“I…I love you.  I know that.  Despite…everything…I know I do.  It’s just…going to take me a little time to…” Jon tried to explain.

 

“You being my nephew only makes what we have more right.  You are a Targaryen, Jon.  Our people have mated with each other for centuries.  The Starks have as well.  The fact that we actually love each other is beyond rare.  We were made for each other.”  Daenerys tried to make Jon understand that whatever feeling of disgust he felt was not as important as the love they shared.

 

Jon shook his head, trying to put into words what he felt and not able to when he felt her hand begin to rub his member through the leather pants he wore.

 

He couldn’t have stopped his hips twitching up at the sensation even if Arya had walked into the room.

 

“This was made for me Jon.  This part of you that fits inside of me so perfectly that we created life together…it belongs to me alone Jon.”  Daenerys words were said softly as her lips stayed a breath away from his as her hand created magic against his bulge.

 

“Daenerys…” Jon made her name sound like a warning.  A warning that he had not yet resolved the issue of who they were to each other and what it meant.

 

But Daenerys next words made him nod his head slightly as arousal overtook his mind.

 

“You are such a good man Jon.  Too good for this world.  Let this be the darkness in you…”

 

Daenerys rubbed her nose against Jon’s teasing him with her hand on his trapped cock and her lips barely touching his.

 

“I want this inside me soo badly Jon.”  Daenerys kissed him then as she squeezed on his member and slowly slid from his lap to kneel before him.

 

Jon’s eyes couldn’t look away from the kneeling form of Daenerys Targaryen as she kept her eyes locked with his as she kissed the leather covered erection and licked.

 

Jon’s mouth hung slightly open as Daenerys unlaced his pants and reached in and took his stiffening member out.

 

And then Jon’s eyes and head rolled back as Daenerys mouth opened and immediately wrapped her lips around his tip and began to suck and caress the tip over and over again.

 

Every time Jon moaned, Daenerys groaned.

 

Over and over her tongue followed the ridge of his prick, sucking at the bulb of him and not focusing on the rest.

 

Daenerys eyes kept her eyes focused on Jon’s chest gasping for air as she continued to torture him, not allowing her hands to stroke him but hold him from the hilt…

 

Jon felt his body trembling as Daenerys tongue teased his slit over and over again, moaning when Daenerys smile against his flesh was evident from the feel of her lips stretching over him.

 

Finally Jon looked down and found Daenerys eyes trained on him.

 

“I’m close.” He said through grit teeth.

 

Daenerys moaned as Jon’s legs and hips began to tremble, his release so close little tastes of it began to leak out of him.

 

Daenerys pulled her mouth off making a popping noise that caused Jon’s eyes to open again – not realizing he had closed them and stared at the most arousing sight of the woman he loved staring at him as if he was dinner itself.

 

“Cum in my mouth Jon,” Daenerys kissed the tip of his cock and dragged her lips and let it slip in her mouth and out a few times before pulling back and looking up at Jon with an evil look.

 

“Every drop.  In your aunt’s mouth.”

 

And if she had not placed him back in her mouth and began to suck and roughly lap her tongue on the slit of his prick over and over, it might have shocked him enough to stop.

 

But Jon’s arousal climbed to new heights as he allowed the dark disturbing thought to bring him to orgasm, grabbing her head and thrusting into her mouth with a loud shout and loud moans that filled the castle halls.

 

Daenerys evil smile as Jon’s hips finally collapsed back down into the chair showed just how delighted she was that Jon had allowed himself to release in her mouth.

 

Daenerys waited until Jon’s eyes were back on hers as she slowly swallowed down everything and slowly dragged her lips up and off his member, giving it a lingering kiss before licking her lips.

 

Jon would have groaned had he had the energy to, but Daenerys had taken everything out of him.

 

But Daenerys mouth returned to his member continuing to tease the still erect member.

 

As Jon felt the teasing of his erection once more, a laugh escaped him.

 

Daenerys did not stop but looked up at the huge smile on his face and couldn’t help but smile around his still very hard cock.

 

“ I need to get you jealous more often.” Jon laughed as Daenerys smile fell and Jon laughed again.

 

“How could you think I would want someone else when I have you?  Look what you can do to me…even when I doubt myself…never doubt what you mean to me.  How much I love you.” Jon said as Daenerys once more began to suck on him one second, and then next lifting her mouth to speak to Jon.

 

“You don’t want my handmaiden?  You don’t want to put this inside her?” Daenerys licked the underside of his cock all the way up to the tip.

 

“No.” Jon gasped out.  “I only want it in one person.” Jon said, and Daenerys’ body shivered as Jon’s hand slowly reached down and squeezed her still encased right breast.

 

“Give me what’s mine Dany.”

 

And Daenerys shed her clothes and sighed and she lifted her mouth from his member and straddled Jon.

 

The way he made her move on him, the way he knew how to touch her took her over the edge with in a few short minutes.

 

Both knowing that together is where they were meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Another chapter?! Let me know what you think!


	9. The Useless Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't escape Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just plain hotness! Enjoy!

Jon’s head was tilted back on the chair with eyes closed and slack jawed as Daenerys’ moved up and down his shaft as she balanced herself by his shoulders.

Her slick walls gripping him and then letting him sink into her. It was overwhelming him as he sat completely still and fully clothed. She was completely naked and riding his erection with her head tossed back in ecstasy.

Jon opened his eyes at the sound of another of her moans as she again sank back down on him.

The way her breasts bounced calling to him. Weaving his arms between her arms that braced against his shoulders, he reached up and began to knead them roughly- and the response from her was instant.

Daenerys jerked her head down to look at Jon with fire in her eyes.

“Good girl.” Jon encouraged her in a whisper as she slammed herself down on him harder. Her eyes blazing with fire as she raised and lowered herself on his erection.

Her need heightened as Jon began to pinch her nipples and roll them between his fingertips. With a viciousness her mouth attacked his and Jon eagerly sucked on her tongue as his cock continued to plow her depths over and over again.

Pulling back from Jon, Daenerys felt Jon’s hand in her hair and the slight pain caused her eyes to blaze even more hotly as Jon tilted her head down to whisper in her ear.

“You loved how I spilt myself in your mouth didn’t you?”

Daenerys eyes closed as she groaned. Nodding against his lips at her ear, she thought Jon speaking in such a way would bring her to orgasm faster than anything ever had.

“You feel so good on me. I love the way I fit inside you. Like you were always meant to be mine. Look how I fit inside you.” Jon whispered with a lick to her ear and then a long sensual one from shoulder all the way up to ear.

Daenerys looked down as Jon’s hips suddenly slammed up – causing Daenerys to squeal as she saw his sack slam against her entrance- not leaving a millimeter of his hard cock outside of her body.

Jon’s fingers that moments before had been teasing her nipples were suddenly at the nub of her need, slowly and bare rubbing it with his thumb in a truly achingly slow circular motion.

Daenerys trembled from head to toe as Jon slowly lifted her off of his cock and then with a jerk brought them back together.

“Look at me Dany.” The soft command making Daenerys obey without hesitation.

Jon immediately kissed her, forcing her mouth open and licking the roof of her mouth and allowing her to suck on his tongue.

Jon pulled back and moved his hand to hold her head, making her keep her eyes on him.

Daenerys bit her lip as Jon held her hips once more and thrust up into her.

“This is mine Dany.” Jon said as he began to slowly thrust up into her, making Daenerys hold onto the back of the chair instead of him.

“Jon…” Daenerys tried to speak, but Jon began to pick up speed.

“This…is…mine. It…always…has…been.” Jon said through grit teeth as his grip on her hair tighten to make her keep looking at him.

Daenerys let little moans escape her mouth as Jon continued to pound into her, and suddenly she was in the air, as Jon stood up.

The way his arms bulged as he literally kept her on his cock as he walked them the short distance to the bed, truly impressing her with his ability to coordinate given the circumstance.

But once on the bed, Daenerys groaned loudly and rolled her eyes back as Jon slammed heavily into her body.

The sound of his skin slapping against hers making a tingle ride through her back and down her body.

“Look at me.” Jon said again. Wide beautiful eyes that blurred between blue and purple looked up into grey eyes that had turned black as night. Jon’s need taking the reins as he pulled out and back into her body so slowly it seemed like torture.

“You may not believe in the gods…but they gave you to me.” Jon said softly as he slowly took her warm passage at an achingly slow pace.

“I thought I knew what love was…it’s pain…it’s hold…but I’ve never felt like this. Never did I think someone would look at me the way you do.” The beautiful whispered words followed by a slow sensual kiss.

Daenerys had thought he had been about to take her roughly on the bed, and found herself twitching and moaning as his words made her heart pound as though he were.

The dragon queen could not look away from his eyes if she wanted to. Knowing that it was true, knowing that her love for him shined in her eyes before her mouth had given voice to the words.

“I love you.” Daenerys found herself saying as Jon slowly sank in the gap between her legs, holding himself up by his arms so he could look at her.

The slow smile that formed on his lips making her own form as she leaned up and kissed them.

The two laughed as the sensuality of before dissipated into the teasing fun romp they had enjoyed not but a few days ago.

Daenerys leaned up and teased Jon’s lips with a smile as Jon tried to capture hers. It wasn’t till he shifted slightly to snag her lips that his cock slid in deeper, making both close their eyes and moan as they kissed.

Jon froze as Daenerys hands slipped under his shirt and furs, passing her hands and fingers over his scars.

“Don’t.” Jon’s eyes opening wide with an anger she never wanted to see when she was beneath him.

Without the words to convince him that his scars were not his anymore…that they were hers…she let her hands slip down to the sack that was the only part of him not inside of her passage.

The instant buck against her and closing of his eyes making her smile and tug on her lower lip with her teeth with a wickedness that showed she knew she would get her way.

When Jon’s eyes opened he couldn’t help but smile back at the way her plump lips and smiling face looked at him.

“Do you want to empty this inside me again?” Daenerys asked as her fingers teased the flesh of his testicles. Slightly awkward due to her position, but worth the little discomfort with the way Jon’s jaw clenched and eyes squeezed tight at her question.

“Dany…” Jon warned without opening his eyes and suddenly tilted his head back and bucked into her as her hand enveloped his balls and rolled them in her soft delicate hand.

“This belongs to me Jon. As does your other flesh. Never deny me the sight of it again…or these well never be kissed by my lips again. And I did enjoy doing so. Do not deny us the pleasure again…take of your tops…let me look at what’s mine.” Daenerys said softly as she continued to roll and pull his sack as his cock remained inside her.

Jon knew that smile had meant she would win what she wanted. Without hesitation he sat up slightly, pulling out of her tightness slightly and pulled off every layer that had hid his stomach and chest from the way that had claimed him.

“Mmmm…good boy.” Daenerys couldn’t help but moan and smirk as she repeated his earlier words of listening to her commands. Her hands instantly caressing the visible muscles of his stomach along with his scars, not knowing how the sight could turn her on when days ago they had made her want to weep.

Jon laughed at the words and then leaned down and kissed her as one hand caressed her face.

“My queen will always get what she wants.” Jon said with a laugh against her lips, making Daenerys respond in kind.

Slowly Jon began to move in and out of her again, and the pace was driving her insane.

Widening her legs and holding them apart she hoped that Jon would take the invitation and start to move harder and faster against her…but it didn’t.

Jon’s own gasps and breaths became groans as he slowly took her cunt the way he wanted.

“Soo tight…soo tight…all mine…” Jon groaned out as he rode her higher, his hips keeping the slow tempo, making her need for him to be more demanding surge through her as his cock created beautiful friction inside her.

“Jon…harder…give me it….harder….” Daenerys continuously bit her lips as she gasped out what she wanted.

“Love it when you wrapped your mouth around me. Loved how you sucked me.” Jon said as his hips began to pick up speed and increased the suddenness of his pounding.

Daenerys began to groan as Jon’s words of pleasure made her hands let go of her legs and wrap around Jon’s shoulder’s, keeping her legs wide apart as Jon began to give her what she desperately needed.

Kissing her wantonly and beginning to slam into her, Jon knew his words were turning her on all the more.

Her nipples were perked up, her beautiful white flesh stained pink and red on her face and chest.

The most beautiful sight in the world was the woman that one loved being overcome by ecstasy by you is something every man wants to see.

Jon was truly a lucky bastard.

Daenerys couldn’t fight her little moans as Jon began to jerk into her with a speed and suddenness that took her breathe and made her lament at his pulling out of her.

“Did you like wrapping your lips around my cock? Did you love swallowing it down your beautiful throat?” Jon’s vulgar words being followed by his hand gripping the column of her neck as his mind brought him back to the words she had said before he had spilled into her mouth.

“Ye….yes. Gods…I love…I love the way you taste.” Daenerys gasped as Jon’s hips began to show their strength at her response. Even as Jon’s hand tightened on her throat she felt no fear…only a dangerous surge of arousal at the possessiveness.

“Do you want me to come in you? You want every drop of me in this pussy?” Jon’s gruff voice matched the way both of their hips collided together, fighting the urge to use her body the way he truly knew she wanted.

“Fuck…yes Jon. Give me it…come inside it. Give…give me every drop…” Daenerys own words sounding pained as her body began to shake with the need to reach it’s peak.

“Say it…..SAY IT!!!” Jon yelled as his hips began to move at a speed he had never before thought himself capable, knowing his hold on her neck was too tight and not being able to stop himself as he saw the way her eyes looked at him in understanding.

There was no disgust in them….only arousal and that made him begin to gasp and struggle to breathe as she spoke the words the dark side of his mind wanted to hear.

Daenerys lifted her head to touch foreheads with Jon as he continued to grip her neck with what she now knew to be barely restrained desire.

Staring directly into his eyes in which she swore she saw flames, she whispered words that she knew would make him lose any semblance of control.

“Come in your aunt’s pussy…give me…what’s mine…nephew….”

Jon found himself growling as his body shook as his hips pounded into Daenerys cunt and both of their eyes closed as Jon’s body desperately laid on top of her and pounded into her over and over again.

Daenerys knew she was yelling along with the sound of Jon’s excitement filling the air, her arms desperately wrapping around Jon tightly as his cock slammed a few more time in her and finally with the most delighted sound she had ever heard come from his mouth came inside her.

Both were desperately trying to fight for air, but Daenerys hands caressed all over Jon’s backside as his hips gave little aftershock thrusts.

“Fuck…” Jon groaned as his cock continued to spurt his seed into Daenerys.

Daenerys licked her lips in the crook of Jon’s neck at the feel of Jon still cumming in her.

He had been all dragon just now. He had fucked her the way he had wanted…as hard as he had wanted…and her body had responded by giving her an earth shattering orgasm as he came in her.

“Fuck…” Jon said again. Not able to move in any way at the moment as Daenerys continued to caress his ass cheeks and lick his neck with a small laugh.

“Mmm…,” Daenerys moaned and kissed Jon’s neck with a smile, “I can feel you still cumming…”

Jon tried to stop his cock from twitching at her words, but he was indeed still spilling himself into her.

A grunt escaped him as he used the little bit of energy in him to thrust into her again.

Daenerys moaned and bit her bottom lip at the way his cock pushed into her filled passage.

“You realize…that I’ll never be tired of this…” Jon gasped as he turned his head to look at a very delighted Daenerys.

Her tongue licked his bottom lip causing his cock to keep twitching…making her laugh.

“We’re just starting my love…” Daenerys said with a loving smile and a sweet kiss.

“I love you Dany…love how you care for others…love how you try to be everything you can for others…love how you indulge in my darkness and still look at me like I have never been wrong,” Jon laughed then, “I love the way you make me want to be a true King. One that deserves your love and devotion…”

Daenerys looked at Jon worriedly as she realized his words were not that of coital bliss…but words of…

“Today when you acted like a jealous woman because of a handmaiden looking at me…I knew I felt just as jealous as other men look at you. Not because of your physical beauty…I can not fault them for that…but because I find myself wanting to speak to you…wanting to share my thoughts…my pain…my worries…I constantly find myself wanting to see you smile.”

Daenerys felt tears forming in her eyes even as she smiled at Jon…her heart beating more wildly then when they were making the beast with two backs. Even as he still filled her body…she knew where his words were leading…and she had never wanted to give in to anything as much in her life.

Jon smiled back in the most boyish fashion she had ever seen, her heart feeling lighter and freer then she had ever felt in her life.

Jon slowly bent his head and slowly kissed her.

Leaning his head against hers, Jon took a deep breath to muster the courage of his hearts’ desire.

“Daenerys Targaryen…queen of my soul and heart…will you marry me?” And with that Jon opened his eyes to see the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Love. Pure love written in the most joyous of smiles he had ever seen.

Daenerys leaned her head up and softly kissed his lips slowly, trying to keep herself from being a girl and crying at the useless question.

Did he not know that she was already his? For all her plans and aspirations…she never thought they would change for anything in the world.

But here he was.

Here they both were. And she was all but ready to be with him for the rest of her life. If that meant 50 years or 50 hours…she did not care.

“As my king wishes…and my heart desires.” Daenerys answered softly, gaining a huge sigh from Jon and then she was laughing as Jon attacked her mouth with pecks of kisses.

“Jon!” Daenerys tried to scold, slapping one of his ass cheeks to try and tame him but laughing all the same as Jon once more found the tickle spot on her neck and began to nibble on it.

Jon couldn’t help but feel giddy in that moment. Never did he think he would take a wife…and have a child…and make a home where he had lived his entire life.

His hands skimmed her naked stomach and he slowly began to kiss from her neck down to where he now hoped and prayed his child grew.

“I swear to the old gods and the new…I will fight with everything in me to protect you both.” With these words he kissed her lower stomach, making Daenerys fight her emotions once more…touched and afraid that Jon was making an oath to there unborn child…based on the words of a woman they had appeared from thin air.

“Jon…we don’t really know if I’ve actually conceived.” Daenerys whispered as she moved a lock of his hair from his face as he laid his chin on her stomach.

“I know.” Jon told her.

Jon smiled at the confused look Daenerys gave him. “You make the impossible happen my love. And the way you know how to yank every drop of my seed in you…we are sure to conceive.”

Daenerys burst out laughing as Jon crawled back up her body and kissed her laughing lips.

They were truly magnificent together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...what do you say guys...good little bump in the road for these two to get out of the bedroom....well not that we really want that...but definitely some good plot coming! If you want more....review for me!


	10. Of Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...this is an idea I had and I think it actually might be a good one.

Daenerys groggily opened her eyes, as a strange shiver passed through her body.

She had never really felt true cold until arriving in Winterfell…suitably named in her opinion.

This thought brought a smirk to her lips as she found herself rousing from slumber on top of Jon for the first time.

Not wanting to wake him, knowing what awaited them both the moment they walked out of this room, she wanted to let him sleep as long as possible.

Besides….using his chest as a cushion was quite wonderful. Tilting her head up slightly she looked up at the peaceful face of the man she loved.

A man that despite her best intentions had somehow found his place in her heart. A task that many had tried to achieve and only he had actually succeeded. In the end she knew Jon was always destined to be by her side.

Her fingertips passed over the scar over his heart, barely touching him in fear of rousing him.

That scar represented everything wrong in the world. A man as kind and as gentle as Jon was deserved more than a short life.

He deserved to grow old, to see children running around this very castle, to snuggle with grandchildren as he told them stories of his youth.

A man like Jon deserved much more than what the world had given him.

Daenerys had fought her entire life to become the true monarch of all the realms. Each bit of conquest had taken something within her that she had not realized she was losing. When one actually won over there enemies…the don’t really analyze what was lost…to what was gained. They regrouped…armed themselves once again for the next fight…and kept moving forward.

It is what she had done countless times. Instincts having told her to not look…that everything she was losing was NOT for nothing.

And then Jon appeared.

Entering their families ancestral home without knowing it, and showing her what true strength was.

She had been alone for soo long without feeling her heart respond to another that when she began to feel it for Jon…she thought herself foolish for even thinking that was what she felt for him.

But from the second she saw him, something deep within her knew Jon was more dangerous and more important that what anyone had told her.

Daenerys slowly kissed the skin beneath her as she nuzzled his flesh with her nose. The deep breathe that Jon took in as he slept making her smile.

Something so ridiculous as the noise he made as he breathed filling her heart with joy…an emotion that she had not felt in soo long.

Daenerys saw no light outside the small window, and knew that first light was still hours away.

Her fingers continued to travel over his scars, as if she was unconsciously trying to remember them by touch alone.

When Jon’s hand began to touch her hair, she didn’t look up right away, knowing she didn’t need to say anything as his fingers slowly played with her hair.

“Did I wake you?” Jon’s whisper came as Daenerys looked up to look at his sleepy eyes.

Daenerys couldn’t help but smirk up at him, “If I said yes…how would you apologize to me.”

The way his eyes lit up from sleep and a laughing smile spread across his gorgeous face.

Lifting himself up, he used the hand in her hair to tilt her head back and give her one of those slow toe curling aching from her core kisses.

When he finally pulled back Daenerys wanted to him once more…but knew they both needed sleep.

“That is how I would apologize to you my queen.”

Daenerys trembled as Jon’s lips whispered the words against hers.

“And what if I said no?” Daenerys couldn’t help but ask breathlessly.

When Jon’s fingers trailed down her neck to gentle cup her breast and with a slowness that only Jon could do squeezed.

Everything in Daenerys awoke in that instant.

“You don’t need anymore sleep then.” Jon said, and smiled widely as her eyes opened and blazed like live fire at him.

Daenerys couldn’t have agreed more. Sleep was overrated.  
The next three hours were torture for Daenerys as Jon made love to her as slowly and as sweetly as he could.

The enigma that was Jon Snow unraveling as he whispered his words of love to her as he took her body higher and higher.

What she had never expected was for the words that she said in return. Things she had never even thought to herself…words she never knew she would say to another.

As the morning light came into the room both were both sleeping soundly…not knowing…what nightmare the day would bring.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jon was trying to teach those who didn’t how to wield a sword. Watching as what were essentially children being trained to kill…it was taking it’s toll on Jon.

Seeing their faces and trying to harden them for the reality of what they would see…Jon would have done anything to avoid them going into battle…knowing that some of them would not live through it. How most of them would not live through it.

Daenerys was watching him throughout the day as she too dealt with something she never thought she would need to.

Daenerys had been keeping her eyes on the Dothraki girl that had dared to keep her eyes on Jon. Missendei had noted the way her queen had been eyeing the servent girl the entire day.

Finally when she realized that Daenerys was indeed angered at the mere sight of the woman did she finally ask the queen.

“Did that girl do something to upset you my queen? I have never seen you look at anyone with such a stare.” Missendei asked as she kept her eyes on the woman they were speaking of.

“I do not like the way she looks at Jon.” Daenerys said before she could tell herself to hold her tongue.

Missendei looked at Daenerys shocked at the informal way she spoke of the King in the North, but smiled as Daenerys blushed as she realized she had all but confirmed that King and Queen had become more than just allegiance’s. They had become much more.

“I am glad to see my queen has found someone to be so unformal with.” Missendei said with a huge devilish grin.

Daenerys tried to keep her own smirk from forming…but she had been dying to use the phrase back to her after all of these months.  
“Yes…many things have happened.” The devious smile on her face shared conspiratorially with her now long time friend.

Both of them couldn’t have stopped themselves from laughing even if they had tried, but they had soo little to truly laugh about that the small opportunity would not be wasted.

It wasn’t until the woman that Daenerys had barely kept her eyes off of moved towards one of her Dothraki warriors. Something in her told her that though this should be normal, something seemed off in the way he turned from speaking with the woman directly to her.

Daenerys couldn’t explain what it was she saw in his gaze as he was looking at her.

“Well…it seems as though history is repeating for me once more. I must go warn the King.” Nya said from behind Daenerys and Missendei, startling the two women.

Daenerys opened her mouth to ask her what she was referring to…but with in a blink of an eye Nya had jogged away.

“There is something very odd and peculiar about that woman.” Missendei said, mirroring Daenerys own feelings.

Both watched as Nya made her way over to Jon who was still trying to train the younger ones.

No sooner had she reached Jon that Daenerys caught the motion out of her eye of her warrior riling up the others in what seemed like anger.

“Missendei…” Daenerys began, but she had not needed to say more as Missendei was already moving towards the woman that Queen Daenerys had been watching.

“I shall see what is occurring my Queen.” Missendei said as she continued towards the three women that had gathered together.

As Daenerys walked with suspicion as Missendei went to speak with the Dothraki women, Daenerys once more found Nya behind her. This time though, Jon had walked with her.

“Nya told me you needed me right away, is there a…”

Before Jon could utter a word, a group of Dothraki men began to speak louder and louder, pointing at him with malicious looks and anger in their eyes.

“They're going to challenge your right to claim the Queen.” Nya said without missing a beat as the men began to walk towards them.

Jon let out a heavy exasperated sigh, one that conveyed how tired and how apropos it was, “Of course they are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh? Huh? Good? Sucks? Review and tell me if you want more of this...if not I might just rework the chapter...or tell me you want more of this!!!


	11. Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short....because I don't know if I'm keeping it or redoing this chapter!!!!

It wasn’t as though Jon had never been in a fight before.

On the contrary…he had been in more than he would care to count.

Avoiding them had all but become impossible.

“My King please do not think you can reason with him. The Dothraki are not prone to discussion when they are wielding a sword!” Nya immediately tried to warn Jon, but Jon was already opening his arms in a display of not wanting to fight.

“I don’t wish to fight you…” and before anymore words fell from his lips the Dothraki warrior’s face scrunched in anger and with his right arm withdrew his sword and slashed threw the air in an arch towards Jon’s right arm.

It was by pure instinct that Jon jumped back to avoid the slash of the sword.

He tried not listening the sound of the woman he loved screaming for his safety, even as Jon began to move to avoid all of the slashes of the the man’s sword towards him, he knew if he listened he would be a dead man.

Daenerys voice grew distant as she was dragged away for her own safety as more of the Dothraki men began to against him.

It wasn’t until Jon was able to get his hands on a sword that he began to retaliate with everything in him that he realized others had joined the fight to try and keep others from attacking him.

As their swords clashed over and over Jon heard a scream soo loud it made even the Dothraki jolt back.

“LLUUUNNNNAAAA!!!”

It wasn’t a voice that Jon knew well…but recently it had changed his life.

Barely being able to look up Jon saw a flash of Silver hair…being carried by tiny legs running towards him.

His entire life Jon had been prepared himself for many things….but in that moment, when his eyes found those of the child running towards him Jon knew that Ygritte was right…he really did know nothing - until that moment.

“LLLUUUUUNNNNAAA!!!” Nya screamed as the child continued to run towards Jon, even as those around them continued to battle, the sound of her voice held soo much fear that Jon knew instantly that the child was in immediate danger.  
As the Dothraki man again slashed at him Jon took one more second to try and locate the child…and when he did everything became crystal clear as he looked into the child’s eyes and knew.

He knew.

Seeing the fear in those eyes he found the strength that not minutes ago he had thought he would never be capable of again.

How wrong he was.

With a strength filled with fear and anger, Jon turned and yelled as he slashed at the Dothraki man as savagely and as brutal as he could.

Pushing the man back with the force of his blows, the shock on the warrior’s face was evident as Jon moved to the man’s side and did something that made all of the other Dothraki stop in their tracks.

It only took one second, but after months hearing the stories of the Dothraki on Dragonstone, he knew it was the only way to stop this stupid attempt at manhood.

Wide eyed and with shame the warrior realized that his long hair was now laying in Jon’s hands.

“LLLUUUUNNNNAAAAA!!!!!”

Jon’s hard stare crumbled as he scoured the area where he had last seen the young child, and with a jump to his heart, saw little legs suddenly appear and begin to run towards him.

He couldn’t explain how he knew…he just did.

Dropping the hair in his hold he ran to scoop up the child and shoved his sword in the path the Dothraki’s sword was swinging. 

Attacking one of the soldiers the big man had not seen the child and was simply recovering from the swing of his weapon…he never saw the child at his right. 

Crushing the child against him he heard the scream of pain in his ear as blood was suddenly covering the child’s arm.

Jon was on his knees holding the little girl tightly when he slowly pulled back and looked into eyes that matched Daenerys’, a face that showed her lineage more than the striking sight of her silver hair.

Hair that was as strong and fine as her mother’s, but darker and curlier that defined just how mixed the child was.

Huge tears filled beautiful eyes that made his heart stop as he realized that she had been trying to reach him.

Somehow…someway…their daughter had come to appear before his very eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok.....TRUTHFULLY....what do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> Huh? Huh? You know you want to review and get another juicy chapter right?


End file.
